A Woman in the Slums
by Rondabunny
Summary: While investigating the case Booth and Brennan find a teenager closely connected to the victim. Is she a murderer or just a lost soul? How would Booth and Brennan treat the girl?
1. Chapter 1 A Woman in the Slums

**A Woman in the Slums**

**by Rondabunny**

**Wednesday, s****omewhere in the slums**

It was a foggy evening. Thick mist covered the ground and the air was so heavy that little drops of water can be seen flickering in the torch-light. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan came on the scene to examine the remains. The skeleton was a disaster. Rats, larva and worms feasted more than one week.

"It's a woman about 30-35. Booth, light up the victim! Aha, according to the state of flesh on her body she died two weeks ago. Rats swallowed a great part of her." Brennan took the wrist of the victim and looked at it carefully. "Her metacarpal bones are smashed by something flat and heavy, maybe a stone. I take the victim to the Jeffersonian. I need to clear the bones then I can tell you if it was a murder or not," she said standing up and turning to her partner.

"Ok, then. Let's go."

**Thursday****, at the Jeffersonian**

Booth, wearing a dark-blue suit, grey tie with black stars on it came into the lab to find Brennan examining the bones.

"Hi, what can you say about the victim?" he asked Dr. Brennan looking at the disjoint skeleton lying on the examination table.

"It is murder. The 2nd, 4th and 5th ribs on the left side are broken. The thoracic cage was pressed into the lungs which caused internal bleeding. Her proximal and middle phalanxes on both wrists were smashed. She was tortured till she bled to death."

Angela approached Brennan and Booth giving them the picture of the victim: "Look at her. She was pretty. I looked in our database and found her. Madeleine Weiss or "Hot Mad". She got legal jobs here and there but her main job was "flirting with men in the street", you know what I mean. Dark night, a lonely girl."

"She was a prostitute right?" asked Booth in nonchalant voice.

"Yes, take a look at the police report," Angela handed Booth the report.

Brennan left the remains for a moment and made an interesting conclusion: "This woman gave birth 3-5 years ago last time. Do we know her address?"

"Yes, Bones, come on. Let's find the kid."

They took off of the lab.

**Slums ****12:00**

It was a very dirty district with poor building, sometimes without windows, with dirty children playing in the street, strange bands hanging out. Brennan and Booth went up on the third floor and knocked at the door. The inhabitants of the building looked at them fiercely but with an interest. People in good clothes were rare guest in this part of the world. A girl in baggy jeans, T-shirt and in khaki jumper opened the door. She was chewing the gum. Hair in dreadlocks was showing from under the cap.

Booth: "Hello. Is it Mrs. Weiss apartment?"

Girl looked them up and down and said: "That's a damn good observation. What did she do?"

"Why do you think she did something?" Brennan asked curiously.

"She always gets in trouble," the girl folded her arms.

"What I want to know, it's who are you? And what are you doing here?" said agent Booth.

"I'm standing here in front of somebody, who doesn't even mind to introduce himself. Show me you badge," she said coolly leaning against the door.

Booth took his badge and showed it to the girl nearly touching her nose with it.

"Listen to me. I'm agent Booth. This is Dr. Brennan from Jeffersonian. Madeline Weiss is dead. You're the main suspect because you opened the door of her apartment. So, cut the crap and start talking!"

The girl unfolded her arms and stood straight staring at them in disbelief.

"I'm Irene… Irene Weiss, her daughter. What's happened? How did she die?"

"Bones, you've mistaken. She gave birth much longer than 5 years ago."

"Nope, I said that the latest childbirth was 3-5 years ago. I haven't said she gave birth just once," Brennan stood her ground.

Booth turned to the girl again: "Whatever. So, where is another kid?"

"My brother died of pneumonia a year ago. What's happened to mom, an overdose?"

"Why? Was she a drug-addict?" asked Brennan.

"Yes, she couldn't do without a shot," said Irene.

"How old are you?" asked Booth staring at the girl.

"I'm 18. Is it important?"

Brennan: "She's lying. She's about 12 or 14 according the development of her haunch bones and her secondary sexual characters."

Irene: "Ah, you're f*****g smart, aren't you?

Booth shook the girl: "Hey, mind your language! When did you see your mother last time?"

Irene: "Two weeks ago. She came home with some guy maybe her client I don't know. I don't remember all the guys she is, I mean was with. They quarreled. He left. Next day when I came from work she wasn't home. I haven't seen her since then."

"And you were living alone all this time? Why haven't you called the police? Wasn't you afraid that your mother was missing for two weeks?" Brennan looked at the girl in a shock.

Irene rolled her eyes: "Is she from Alpha Centauri or something? Lady, my mother was a drug-addict and a whore. She didn't give damn about me or my brother. Once she met a guy and was missing for 6 weeks till he dumped her. She came back and beat me up. She said it was my fault. I was 10 and Dylan was 3 year-old. We survived."

"Ok. You didn't like you mother as I understand. It gives you a great motive to kill her. Where were you on September 2?" asked agent Booth.

"So, she was murdered. I didn't kill her. I was at school half a day and then at work. I work as a cleaner at grocery store 6 blocks from here. You may ask the owner."

"Believe me. I'll check everything. Now, pack your things. You're coming with us," said agent Booth to Irene.

"Am I under arrest or something?"

"No. You're under-age. It means the state has to take care of you. I can't leave you here by yourself," said agent Booth matter-of-factly.

Brennan and Booth waited for the girl to pack her clothes. They've searched the small one-room apartment but have found nothing. They escorted the girl towards Booth's car. Irene went down the street Booth and Brennan at her feet. Suddenly the girl was off like a shot. She dropped her bag along the way. Brennan ran after her but Booth stopped her partner.

"Bones, let her go. She'll come back. It's her home. I'll call foster care, they will take care of her."

Brennan approached Booth: "I've seen a lot in my life but such a family…"

Booth: "Welcome to the US slums, Bones. It's the dregs of society, the degraded people."

Brennan: "The girl seems to be sane."

Booth: "Believe me in a year or two she'll merge with the society. I don't even understand how she hasn't mixed with the environment yet."

Brennan: "There are always conformance exceptions."

Booth: "They just don't suit this example."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Lab 15:00**

Zack examined the bones of the victim. Hodgins came in with a file in his hand.

Hodgins to Brennan: "According worms and larva she died two weeks ago. She was a drug-addict. I found diacetylmorphine. "

"Could it be the cause of death?"

"No, the doze couldn't kill a woman of her constitution."

"Thanks, Hodgins. Zack, have you found anything?"

"Not much. There are fractures on the ribs, as you said one tore her left lung. She died of internal bleeding," – said Zack absorbed in the work.

Hodgins: "Today, I'm the king of the lab."

"Why?" asked Zack turning to Hodgins.

"While doing an external examination I've found a curly hair on victim's clothes. The victim's hair is wavy but not curly," told Hodgins satisfied with himself.

"Maybe it's yours?" snapped Zack back

"No. Mine is shorter than one that I've found," said Hodgins.

Brennan looked at Hodgins, then at Zack remembering something. She took her phone and rang Booth.

"Booth, call foster care. We need to talk to victim's daughter again."

**Somewhere in the slums 18:00**

Booth got off the car.

"I called social workers. They say they haven't found her yet. What did she say about her job? Grocery store. Let's go."

Brennan and Booth went to the store but the owner told that the girl hadn't come today. It was too late for school, so they decided to return to girl's apartment and ask neighbors maybe they know the place where she could go. Booth turned his car and drove down the street.

"Look!" Brennan said suddenly and pointed at a silhouette at the bus stop.

"Great, Bones!" Booth stopped the car. Both partners left it. They had to cross the road to get to the girl, when Booth saw a bus coming. He called the girl. Irene reacted immediately. She dropped her huge satchel and ran from the bus. Brennan who has already crossed the street pursued the girl. Irene wasn't a great runner, so, it was a matter of time for a forensic anthropologist to catch her.

Booth waited near the car with the satchel in his hand for his partner to bring the girl.

"Nice heat, Bones. You're in a good shape," he said smiling widely.

Bones gave him a dirty look and pushed the girl into the car.

**Interrogation room 19:00**

Irene sat on the chair. She wore a loose grey sweater. It was so big that the sleeves covered her little hands completely. Her face was pale. She curled and pressed her arms close to the abdomen as if her stomach was aching. She looked at agents in distrust. There was no lawyer in the room and no social worker looking after the process of interrogation.

"Why did you run?" asked Booth looking at the girl.

"I wanted to and ran. Is that a crime?" said the girl catching Booth's stare.

"Where were you going? Wanted to leave? Why?" Booth continued interrogation showing the ticket to the girl.

"Oh, my… Do they always take slow-witted to FBI? Read the ticket and you know the place. Why am I here?" the girl stirred on the chair and hissed with pain. Dr. Brennan watched Irene's moves with interest.

Booth started to get angry: "Don't play with me girl! We found your hair on victim's clothes. You told us you haven't seen you mom for two weeks."

"Look, softhead! You've told that she was my mother, these two words "my and mother" define that that damn hair could have somehow fall on her clothes. We live together, you know. Besides you have to prove it is my hair," snapped the girl and uttered a barely audible moan.

Brennan looked at her closely. She noticed that Irene bent her left arm and squeezed it from time to time with her right hand. Girl's breathing was short like it hurt to breathe deeper.

"Show me you hands," said Brennan firmly.

"What for?" asked the girl pressing her left hand to the ribcage.

"Put your hands on the table!" said Dr. Brennan stubbornly.

"You heard her. Do it!" demanded Booth standing closely to the girl.

Irene slowly put her hands on the table and tried to sit straight on the chair. The sleeves of the sweater covered her fingers. Brennan stood up from her chair and rolled up the sleeve on the left arm. Girl's arm was swollen especially fingers and wrist.

"What's with your ribs?" asked Brennan examining Irene's wrist.

"Nothing. They are feeling quite well except of the arm. But if you ask of "the ribs" in the arm, if there are such ribs, which I doubt, then they are aching like hell," told the girl sarcastically grimacing when Brennan pressed fingers on her wrist.

"Her metacarpals and radius are broken. The arm is swollen till the humerus. I can say more after I see X rays. I have to see her ribs."

"Come on, girl, take off your sweater!" told Booth waving his hand.

"What?! No way! Asshole!" she said folding her arms in front of her chest. It was really painful to do, her eyes filled with tears. She just gritted her teeth.

"Ok. Let's take her to the hospital," concluded Brennan.

"No. I don't need to go to the hospital. Where is the lawyer? You don't have right to do so!"

"You know, I would be delighted to see you dying in here but you seemed to be afraid of doctors. It will be my pleasure to make you face one of them," told Booth grinning widely and putting his hand on the girl's shoulder.

They left the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2 A Naughty Patient

**A Naughty Patient**

**By Rondabunny**

**Hospital, 9 a.m.**

Booth, Brennan and a nurse came into the room where Irene lied in the bed. Agent looked at the girl and burst out laughing. Teenager was wrapped in blanket like a mummy. Only her head and the left arm in plaster showed from cocoon. She wasn't just lying there covered but four belts secured her movements. They fixed her body tightly to the bed. Wires from different medical devices registered the cardiac rhythm, blood pressure as well as an assistant respiratory tube was showing from girl's nostrils.

"Why did you swaddle her like a baby? Is she dangerous?" asked Booth trying to suppress his laughter.

"This girl jeers at me! I have to use all these devices to watch her condition. I put all the necessary tubes and the minute I get out all tubes are gone. I can't monitor her and I have five more patients to take care of!" said the nurse angrily.

"It's Iatrophobia. She is afraid of doctors, medical equipment especially needles. Has she fainted when you did the injection?" asked Brennan looking at X rays.

"No, she was calm. I think she fakes whatever you said it is," said the nurse and left both partners with the patient.

"How are you?" asked Booth approaching the bed.

"Go to hell!" hissed the girl.

"You have to be more polite or I take a bar of soap and wash your mouth with it, maybe it'll help you to behave properly."

"Thanks, but I prefer tooth-paste. Tastes better," she snapped back.

Booth put his hands on hips don't knowing what to do, to smack the girl or to burst into laughing again.

"She has the same fractures as the victim. Except, they broke her ribs on the right side," said Brennan raising her eyes from the X rays.

"Who did this?"

"Don't know what you are talking about. I fell from a ladder… staircase I mean," Irene told in a soft voice.

"Yes, and you mother fell from a staircase too, but she wasn't so lucky and the rib plugged her lung. The question is why she ended four blocks from her house. Got it?!" agent Booth explained situation to the girl.

"It is impossible. The fractures were caused not by a staircase. Somebody beat her till she died. Fingers were smashed. We hadn't found any evidence that the victim was dragged. Hold on! Whoever did this, he wanted to make them speak. He caused them pain in search of information," Brennan looked at the girl.

"Wow. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, but your deductive approach doesn't work here. You're not conning me, lady."

Booth sat on the side of the bed. "Fine. Let's make a deal. I take off the belts, maybe get you out of the hospital and you tell me the name of the bad guy. How about that?"

"You two don't understand where you get yourself into. I won't say a damn word," she told them and starred at the ceiling. She wanted to move her right arm or to turn away from them but she couldn't. Brennan came silently to the bed and unfastened the belts.

"What are you doing?" asked Booth watching his partner.

"She probably spent whole night in this position. It is not healthy for her blood flow," said Brennan helping the girl to sit in the bed.

Irene thanked her and immediately took respiratory tube out of her nose.

"Hey! See what you've done! Put that back, now!" said Booth loudly.

"It's ok. Don't touch anything else. Those won't do you any harm," Brennan took the respiratory tube and switched off the device. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I hate things plugged into my nose."

"Yeah, me too," told Brennan to support the girl.

"Listen, those who did this to you and your mother have to endure the punishment or your mother died for nothing," Brennan said gently, eyes full of pain.

"Nice try. Maybe you ditch your job and join the theatre? Deep sexy voice, pleading eyes. You'll go over with a bang," Irene got on Brennan's nerves.

Brennan pissed off: "If you weren't a 13 year-old teenager with half of your bones broken I would have smacked you!" She stormed out of the room banging the door behind her.

"Is she always so sensitive?" asked the girl mockingly.

"No. But you have an extraordinary talent to drive people wild. Your silly chatter would vex a saint," said Booth leaving the place.

He joined Brennan. His partner was already sitting in the car waiting for him.

"Are you ok? Bones, she's just a kid."

"I treat children neutrally but this girl is disgusting and vulgar and …"

"Really smart," concluded Booth and pulled away from the curb.

**FBI, Booth'****s office, 13:00**

Booth was ready to leave but suddenly his phone rang.

"Yes… What? Was shot?.. When?.. Where is she?.." He took his jacket and left the office in a hurry.

**Hospital ****13:20**

"How did that happen?" asked Booth the nurse.

"I brought her lunch. I came into the room and saw sheets lying in a mess and the pillow on the floor with holes in it as well as the blanket and the mattress," told the nurse wringing her hands.

Booth looked at the pillow and found two holes on each side. Then he looked at the mattress with two bullets in it but no blood.

"Smart girl!" he said to himself. "Did anyone come to visit her?"

"Yes, a social worker from foster care."

"What time was it?"

"I… It was about 11 a.m. I don't know for sure."

"When did you check on the girl last time?" Booth continued questioning the pale nurse.

"I gave her painkillers right after you've left. Doctor came and told to take off the tubes. I did so. It was 10:15."

"Can you describe his appearance?"

"I… I'm not sure. He wore dark glasses, grey suit. No, I caught a glimpse of him. Forster care called and let us know beforehand that a social worker would come to fill in forms. The girl was an orphan," said the nurse in a shaken voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that…" she started sobbing.

"Thank you. You may go."

Agent Booth left the hospital and headed to squints to take his partner and go search for the girl.

"Bones, this girl knows classics. She covered pillows with her blanket making it shape as if somebody slept under it and ran away the very moment she was left alone," said Booth proudly like it was not his witness running away but his good friend surviving from heart-attack.

"What about her clothes. She couldn't leave the hospital in hospital attire."

"Right, Bones. I've already checked. She stole clothes from a boy next door. His whole left side is plastered. Car accident. He couldn't prevent her from stealing," Booth smirked.

Brennan looked at Booth and uttered: "Booth, you like her!"

"I?" he shook his head.

"Admit it! You like the girl!"

"What do you mean under "you like her" that I love her?" asked her partner in disbelief that somebody, especially Brennan, can think in such a filthy way.

"No, I mean, it's a syndrome when a victim feels that his or her offender is right and tries to help. I forgot the name of the syndrome."

"Gee, Bones. She's a 13 year-old child. She is not an offender. She's a witness of this case. I don't feel anything for her. I've just haven't seen such bright children breeding in slums, that's all," he told her turning the corner and stepping on the school-yard.

The school building wasn't the one you've seen in your dreams. It was two storied building, asphalted yard covered with litter, walls depicted different pictures of graffiti art. You can see here teens of different nationalities: the African-Americans, the Chinese, the Latin-Americans, Indians nearly every ethnic minority living in the country. It was the school in the slums. This was the main characteristic of it.

Booth and Brennan questioned the principal and teachers but found nothing except that the girl was brilliant in the classroom and had A-average. Then they went to ask her classmates. Kids ran about the classroom, chatted, cursed, hoot. Booth tried to catch their attention but nobody listened. Brennan saw a glass with water on the table. She silently took it and threw against the opposite wall. The glass broke into pieces and everybody turned Brennan. Silence fell.

"Great. Now boys and girls take your seats and we'll talk about this girl," he showed the picture to the crowd.

"Brains… Yes, it's her. Brains…" kids whispered one to another.

A bold boy came from the crowed: "It's Brains. You're cops right? What did she do?"

"Her name is Irene Weiss, she is missing. Does anybody know where she might be?" asked Booth.

"Ask her mother. Maybe she sold her to get a fix-up?" The crowed giggled wickedly.

"Her mother is dead," said Brennan looking in their faces.

"Oh, man. The girl is a freak it's all I know. She jumped one level and now she's in our group for less than two weeks. She is nobody here and no one can tell you anything about that softhead."

"Maybe her head is not that soft if you call her Brains," stated Booth defending his witness.

"She'll die, 'cause she don't obey the law of streets, man. This I can tell for sure."

The bell rang. Booth and Brennan left the school and got into the car.

"To do well in such a school is easy," said Dr. Brennan

Booth turned on the engine. "Yes, could you do it living with the drug-addict, working after school and doing all the household duties by yourself not mentioning constant scolding and stress," asked Booth getting on the road.

Brennan thought about her partner's remark: "Hmmmm."

"Admit it, Bones, you're a strong woman. Yes, you parents left you, but you were 15. It was a shock for you to be left alone, because somebody always cared about you. This girl was treated like garbage from the very childhood. She could have become a drug-addict like her mother or a slut or whatever, but she didn't…" Booth didn't know how to continue this conversation. Brennan sat silent for awhile.

"You're right… She ruins all the scientific examples of the environmental selection. I can rely only on the physiological genetics theory, which states that the genetic information passes on from one generation to another, which means…" stated Brennan learnedly.

"Ok, Bones. You can rationalize whatever you want but if you're a squint maybe you can say where another squint might be," uttered Booth.

"I'm not a mind-reader," told Brennan and looked at the window.

**The Jeffersonian****, Cam's office 18:00 **

Booth passed from corner to corner: "We looked everywhere, we asked her employer, teachers, classmates, neighbors, friends. Though she hadn't any. She hasn't any money to leave the state. She has no friend and relatives. She has three broken ribs not counting the left arm. The police was informed and there are no results as if she vanished into a thin air!"

Cam looked at Booth with concern: "You're too agitated. Calm down."

Suddenly the phone on Cam's table rang. She picked up the receiver: "Dr. Saroyan… Yes, I'll tell her… Where are you? Wait…." She heard the sound of two shots in the receiver and line was disconnected.

She looked at Booth fear playing in her eyes. "It was Irene. She said, she found the information those guys needed. I've heard two shots and the line went dead."

"Did she give any clue, address? Anything?" Booth asked calmly

"No, nothing. She wanted to speak to Brennan. I'm sorry, Booth."

"It's all right…" Booth turned away and left the office.


	3. Chapter 3 A Girl and a Doctor

**A Girl and a Doctor**

**by Rondabunny**

**Hospital, next day 10:30**

Dr. Brennan and Booth walked along the hospital hall listening to the doctor. "The girl was brought to the hospital about 19:00 o'clock. Somebody called 911 and they brought her here. She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, if the proverb suits this example. You know, broken arm and ribs but this fact definitely saved her life," told the doctor entering the room.

The girl lied in the bed. She was as pale as a ghost. She didn't fight the tubes anymore. Irene opened her eyes and greeted the trio.

"Hey, how are you doing?" asked Booth sitting at the side of the bed.

"Like a button," answered the girl in a hoarse voice. Booth and Brennan looked at her puzzled, "want to run into a buttonhole."

"Don't' be so pessimistic. Everything's gonna be alright," snorted Booth. "Who shot you?"

"I didn't see. I was shot in the back."

"Yes, and it saved your life," said the doctor matter-of-factly. "Her orthopedic corset, especially spinal support of it stopped the bullet. She was shot directly in her spinal column. Though, the second bullet hit her muscular artery on the left arm right above the plaster. She's lost a lot of blood."

"You're a lucky one. You'd left the hospital just right before the killer came to shoot you," said Booth.

"What? He came to the hospital?" asked Irene surprised by Booth's remark.

"Yes. Now, would you tell us the names or you want to end in a dirty alley with a bullet in your head?"

"I've found what they've been looking for." Booth made a gesture for the doctor to leave the room. The girl continued: "My mom wasn't just a drug addict. She had been selling drugs for two months. Not for money, for a doze. Day after day she needed a greater shot. She got drugs but she didn't sell them. She used them herself."

"Oh, baby, it's a crap. I need evidence and you give me nothing but suggestion," replied Booth standing. "Give me the names, describe their appearance, give me connections, people involved, anything!" He flapped with the arms.

"You're the cop! It's your job to find bad guys and to drag them into prison, right?! Work on my mother's connections!" Irene answered outrageously.

"Irene, how many clients had your mother had at night? Yes, I can question her pimp but as I understand she was a loaner. Did she have any lasting relationship? You have to understand that I need something solid than a story. Who broke you bones? Have you seen them?" concluded Booth staring at the girl.

"Yes, I don't know who are they but I can draw their portraits."

"You're kidding, right!" chuckled Booth. "You're what a professional painter? My son Parker can also draw me a portrait. He's 6 year-old."

"Give me the paper and a pencil. I'll show you," said the girl sitting up and comfortably leaning against the pillow.

"Irene, you're hardly breathing. Look at yourself, you need a rest," said Brennan.

"No, please, give me a chance. I can do it," replied the girl. Brennan took a sheet of paper from her folder and a pen and gave it to Irene. It was inconvenient to draw with the pen but the girl managed to make a great portrait of a tall, dark haired man wearing a leather jacket, big boots with steel clinchers, jeans, and a tattoo on his left hand. The clothes were depicted in detail. The face was drawn vaguely in small touches to make the silhouette of the nose, eyes and the mouth.

"Wow, you're brilliant, the second Angela," told Booth taking the picture.

"Believe me I have a long way to become Michelangelo," replied the girl.

"No, he didn't say Michelangelo, but Angela, she is our forensic painter. She restores faces of dead people," informed Brennan.

"Oh…" was the girl's reply.

"The picture is great. You're fantastic except that I can't see the face," said Booth examining the picture.

"Here" Girl handed Dr. Brennan another picture. It was Brennan's portrait. Her features were depicted correctly but it resembled an image taken by an unfocussed camera. Brennan looked at the picture then at Irene and exclaimed: "You have myopia."

"What is it?" asked the girl.

"It's shortsightedness," answered Booth.

"Probably, I see everything fuzzily."

"That's what Bones mean."

"I didn't help, right?" she asked in a soft voice.

"You did, we have the tattoo and his clothes. You have to draw the others and tell me his approximate height," said Booth soothingly.

"You know better than me that it's bullshit!" replied the girl.

"Take it easy. I'll do anything I can to find those guys, I promise," Booth assured her.

"Somebody wants me dead because I saw them killing my mother! I can't prove it because of my damn, stupid eyes! I'll be dead by tomorrow. They'll come to the hospital and shoot me in cold blood and you can't do anything about it!" girl shouted feeling her helpless situation.

"So, you've seen how they killed your mother?" asked Booth with interest.

"Yes. I've heard them asking her about heroine they gave her. They questioned her about the money and heroine and beat her. She screamed, begged them to let her go, told that she'd bring the money and big guy kicked her and kicked. She yelled then moaned and after the last blow remained silent," Irene breathed heavily and crumpled the sheets on her bed only not to cry, not show her emotions. Brennan took girl's hand in hers to soothe the pain. Girl pulled it away.

"You're our witness. I can work with this," said Booth breaking the silence.

"Booth, I'm no one. I'll be dead the very time you leave the building. You can't help me," Irene replied sadly.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Why? Can you explain me?" asked Brennan misunderstanding.

"Bones, it's simple. I can't afford security to guard her. Firstly, she doesn't have proper vision to be a principal witness; secondly, she's an orphan, her mother was a prostitute, the jury will make light of her testimony." Booth told Brennan.

"So, what? She's a witness of her mother's murder," Brennan insisted.

"I'm under age. I need a guardian or a guarantee," answered the girl.

"There are different child care institutions such as orphan-asylum, foster system," said Brennan giving the examples of institutions she didn't even like at all.

"Bones, she was shot twice in the hospital and in the street. Somebody wants her dead! They're after her give me at least one adult eager to keep an eye on her and not to become a victim of the gang. I put her in orphanage and put the guard there and I cannot guarantee that she wouldn't be killed by someone from inside!" Booth seemed too agitated.

"I'll do it!" told Brennan looking at Booth.

"What?"

"I'll be her guardian. I'll adopt her till we find those bastards." said Brennan firmly.

"It's dangerous," replied agent Booth trying to reason his partner. "You know what, I'll help you."

Irene thanked both partners.

Two days passed after Dr. Brennan adopted the girl. Angela worked with the picture and tried to find the man. Booth worked at the relationships of Madeline Weiss, questioned people almost men she'd been with, questioned her friends and drug-addicts who knew her well. They haven't managed to find anything.

**Hospital, 18:00**

Brennan came into the room and found the girl watching a quiz-show on TV. Irene "talked" with the TV-set. She answered the questions before players in the game did and then commented on their stupidity. When Irene saw Brennan she switched off the TV.

"Hello," greeted the girl.

"Hi. You look better today," said Brennan putting a bag on the floor and sitting herself on the chair next to the girl's bed.

"Have you found anything?" asked Irene curiously.

"No, not much," said Brennan taking out things from the bag. "I've been at your apartment and took some clothes for you. For the girl of your age you don't have much to wear."

"It's because agent Booth took my satchel when you questioned me at FBI. I've packed almost all my stuff there. Ask Booth where it is," replied the girl.

"I'll ask him. Anyway, it doesn't matter because I went to the store and bought everything. Here is the underwear, t-shirts, jeans, socks, slippers. I think they'll fit. You're not taller than 1 meter 55 centimeters and you're skinny. So…" told Brennan giving Irene the clothes.

"Thanks." Irene looked at clothes and took them away in the built-in closet. Brennan also brought her textbooks, note-books from the apartment and she bought her pens and pencils.

"You can study by yourself while you're in the hospital," said the forensic anthropologist.

"Right. How long should I stay here?" asked the girl.

"Doctor says you can go home at the end of the week."

"Great! I need to rent a room. It'll be hard to find a job, 'cause of this stupid plaster and corset, but I can gather bottles, beer-cans, plastic. I'll survive," she plopped on the bed talking about her future plans. Brennan looked at her like at an alien.

"Irene, hello! These guys are after you. And you forget about one big thing I'm your foster-parent. This means I'm responsible for you!" said Brennan.

"Oh, come on! You don't' really think I'll be living at your apartment. I can take care of myself."

"I see, plastered arm, broken ribs, two bullet-shots within twenty-four hours. You can definitely take care of yourself," Brennan nodded folding her arms in front of her.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"To be in the hospital until I'll come and take you on Friday."

"I don't wanna owe you anything. I'm not a child," told the girl stubbornly.

"Not yet a woman."

"You don't know about that," said the girl emphasizing the word "that".

"You're thirteen. I can bet on it," replied Brennan.

"Girls in India marry at age of 7, because of the fertility cult."

"Oh, I'm impressed. Although it was Medieval Period. Now the emancipation and human rights forbid men to marry girls under 18, but there are several states, especially in rural districts of India, who follow the cult nowadays," corrected Brennan. "By the way, it's for you." She gave Irene a present wrapped in the paper.

"What for? Today is not a holiday and not my birthday," answered Irene surprised taking the present cautiously as if it was made of glass.

"Your birthday was three days ago. Go on, open it!" Irene unfolded the paper carefully and took the book in her hand.

"It's Edgar Allan Poe! Cool! Thank you so much." Girl's eyes shone with pleasure. She caressed the book with her hand like a pet.

"I'm glad that you like it. Have you read this author?" asked Brennan with interest.

"Some of his stories. I like his style."

"Yes, me too," replied Dr. Brennan. "Ok. I'll come maybe tomorrow. Bye."

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Brennan. Bye."

**Thursday, Hospital**

Agent Booth entered the room with a smile playing on his lips. He took the chair and sat near Irene's bed.

"We've found the guy," he exclaimed.

Irene put away her book and asked: "You've found the killer?"

"Yes, Angela worked on the tattoo and found 155 men in our city only 54 of them having it on the hand but 3 living in your neighborhood. I've checked those three and found this one," he gave the picture to the girl, "he sells drugs. I found the gun in his apartment. The bullets are identical to those we've already had. He's your shooter," said Booth satisfied with his work.

Girl just nodded. She listened to Booth but her thoughts were far away. She remembered Brennan talking about the adoption "_I'll adopt her till we find those bastards._" Now "the bastard" is in jail. It meant that tomorrow Brennan would come with a social worker and Irene had to go to an orphan house or in the system. The girl gave a deep sigh, thanked Booth for "great news" and continued reading her book.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4 Just a Kid

**Just a Kid**

**by Rondabunny**

**Friday, Hospital, 19:20**

Brennan stormed into the room with a huge bag in her hand with the words: "Why aren't you ready yet?"

"Good evening to you too, Dr. Brennan," replied the girl stretching her right arm lazily.

"Come on. Stand up, put on your clothes," insisted Brennan gathering Irene's books into a pile and putting them into the bag.

"What for?" asked the girl giving Brennan the book she was reading.

"Today's Friday, remember? We're going home."

"Home?" girl jumped with surprise. "Where is a social worker?"

"Why?.. Do you need a social worker to take you to my place?" asked Brennan taking jeans and shirt from the built-in-closet and tossing them to Irene.

"But you said…" told Irene chewing her bottom lip.

"I said what?" Brennan turned and stared at Irene for a long time.

"Nothing. Can you turn around while I'm putting on the shirt," asked the girl. Brennan crossed the room in two strides and approached the bed. "I told to turn around not to stare at me!" the girl said looking at Brennan's figure in front of her.

"Let me help you with that gown," said Brennan reaching out to take it off of teenager. Irene put her plastered hand closer to her body.

"I can do it myself!"

"I can do it faster. It is really hard to get out of the gown with only one arm working," Dr. said stretching her arms towards the girl.

"No! Leave me alone!" said the girl nearly screaming.

"Why? What's a big deal? The corset conceals almost half of your body, besides I'm the same sex as you are. It's nothing to be ashamed of," explained Brennan. Girl sat silent for awhile and then put up her hands and her foster-parent took off the gown from her body. Brennan took the shirt and started to dress the girl. She buttoned the shirt and wanted to put on the jeans but suddenly gasped. A horrible scar crossed Irene's left thigh.

"How did that happen?" asked Brennan.

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about," said the girl slipping her legs into jeans.

"It's not an answer on my question," Brennan reprimanded.

Girl sighed: "What do you want to hear? My mom's boyfriend got drunk. I was in the kitchen cooking soup for my little brother. The guy asked me to make him coffee. I said that I can't do it right now, because only one ring on the stove was working. He got angry, took the pan and tossed it on the floor. I was too lucky to stand on its way. Then I took off my panty hose together with my skin. End of the story." She zipped her jeans and slipped into her shoes. Brennan heart was wrung with the coolness Irene just told her this horrible story. She didn't know what to say. Her parents have never hurt her.

Irene put the bag on her shoulder: "Are we going?"

"Yes, give it to me," replied Brennan taking the bag from the girl.

**Brennan's apartment, 9:00**

Rays of the sun sneaked into the room leaving sunlight spots on the wall. Brennan opened her eyes reluctantly trying to shake off her sleep. She wanted to lie in the bed as long as possible but she remembered the girl who was probably awake by now and maybe starving. Brennan dragged out of the bed, put on her dressing gown and went to the living-room. Everything was silent. She walked into the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine and headed to Irene's room. She stopped at the door and knocked.

"Come in, please," the voice sounded behind the door. Brennan entered the room and found Irene sitting on the floor near the neatly done bed. The textbook and a copy-book were on the side of the bed. Teen used the bed as a desk. She was writing something in the copy-book when Brennan came in.

"You know, people invented a table thousands of years ago to sit upright," said Dr. Brennan.

"Yeah, first tables were within knee level and kneeled scribes wrote on them," the girl commented.

"How'd you know?" asked Brennan surprised.

"It is comfortable to write in such a way," the girl answered standing up.

"Would you like to have a breakfast?" asked Brennan.

"It'll be nice. I'll help you with it," said Irene leaving the room.

"How can you possibly help me with only one hand working?" Brennan chuckled.

"Believe me I can besides I'm a right-handed person."

They came into the kitchen and Irene looked into the fridge with disappointment. She found there only lettuce, some cheese, ketchup, beer, jam and bread.

"You don't eat at home do you?" asked the girl putting cheese, bread and lettuce on her plastered arm and covering it with her right hand, closing the door of the fridge with her foot.

"Why? No, sometimes when I come late from work I eat at home. It's because of the weekend. I buy food for a week on weekend. I'm mostly all the time at Jeffersonian, that's why…" She hasn't finished the sentence.

"I got it. I'm not a great lover of cheese but if there's no sausage, cheese will be fine for me. I eat almost everything," told the girl. Irene took a slice of bread, poured some ketchup on it, put a fid of cheese and covered everything with a leaf of lettuce. She did it very quickly and asked Brennan if she wants a sandwich. Bones agreed and poured a cup of coffee to herself and took another cup for Irene.

"No," the girl stopped Brennan. "Thanks, I don't drink coffee. It's bitter, I don't like it."

"You've said you eat almost everything," told Brennan mockingly.

"I said "eat" not "drink"," Irene countered.

"Fine." Brennan sat at the table. "What are your plans for today?"

"I take a bath, call my teachers at school to find out about homework and do the homework," said the girl eating her sandwich.

"First, you won't go to that school again, and second, how'd you suppose to take a bath?"

"First, I go to that school no matter what, 'cause I've already lost two weeks. Second, I go to the bathroom, pour the water, get into the bathtub and soak there till I'm a prune," Irene mimicked.

"You won't go to that school. It's on the other part of the city and it'll take you at least an hour and a half to get there. We'll look through the brochures later and find you an appropriate school not far from my house. Now, I'll help you to bathe," said Brennan calmly.

"What! I'm not a child I can wash myself alone!!!" said Irene angrily.

"You may moisten your plaster. Anyway, you can't wash properly with one hand. I'm your foster-parent. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"I'm not gonna take the bath at your presence!" Irene told stubbornly.

"Irene, anthropologically our bodies don't differ much. Your body is developing now. It is stupid to be ashamed of your nakedness. You come in this world naked. There are tribes in Africa…" Brennan hasn't finished her sentence.

"Don't hand me that crap about anthropology and Africa! You're f*****g pedophile! Don't even think about me undressing in front of you! Bitch!"

Brennan hasn't even time to react as Irene stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door to her room shut. She was a forensic anthropologist, a genius but she didn't know how to behave with kids. Nobody called her those names the girl did one minute ago. Nobody since she'd left that disgusting foster-care system where adults took children just for fun and then threw them away as broken toys. She walked into her hall and dialed Booth's number. He was the only person who knew at least something about children.

"Seeley Booth," hoarse voice answered at the other end.

"Good morning, Booth, I need a piece of advice."

"Oh, Bones, I've just woke up," said Booth stretching his legs under the sheets.

"What? It's nearly 10 a.m., Lazybones!"

"Hey, I'm not bones. You're Bones and my bones aren't lazy!" Booth chuckled.

"Have you ever washed Parker?" asked Brennan.

"Washed Parker? Yes, I did several times. Why do you ask?" Booth was puzzled.

"Irene wants to take a bath, but she can soak her plaster, so I told her that I'll help her. She yelled at me, called me a pedophile and went to her room," explained Dr. B.

"She called you what?! I definitely have to talk to that girl! Look, Bones. I come to you and we decide what to do with that kid. Just wait for me!" said Booth putting down the receiver.

**Brennan's apartment half an hour later**

Brennan opened the door to find Booth standing there.

"So, there's the girl?" asked Booth stepping inside.

"In her room. She locked the door and I can't get in," answered Brennan.

Booth approached Irene's room and knocked at the door. It was silent. He called but nobody answered.

"Irene, I tell you one last time open the door or I break it! Don't try my temper!" said Booth angrily.

Nothing happened. The door was shut and everything was quiet. Booth asked Brennan to step aside and leaned all his weight upon the door but it opened with ease and agent found himself lying on the floor.

"So, what do you want do?" asked Irene smiling broadly. Brennan looked at her partner trying to contain her laughter.

"You think it is funny, huh?" he asked standing up and taking a pillow in his hands. "It's fun to watch a man falling down." He approached Brennan and hit her with the pillow. She was surprised by his strike but she took another pillow and smacked Booth throwing the pillow at Irene. The girl used her plaster as a shield. She took the pillow from the floor and stroke Brennan with it. They've been fighting for 15 minutes and then plopped on the bed exhausted but happy.

"Ok. It was fun, but I still need your advice," Brennan turned to Booth.

"What can I say? She's not a baby. She can wash by herself. You can help her wash her back and her hair. That's all."

"You can't properly wash with one hand!" Brennan insisted.

"There are people with only one hand. They manage to wash themselves everyday without anybody interfering," answered Booth.

"It's amazing how you two decide what I have to do. Well, I like your suggestion about Dr. Brennan washing my hair. It's really hard to do with one hand besides I don't need to take off my clothes, but I take a bath all alone. It means nobody will come in or even open the damn door into the bathroom. Is it a go?" asked Irene looking at both partners lying in her bed.

"I appreciate it with only one observation. Don't ever say "damn" or any curse words. And remember if you soak that plaster, your arm will itch like hell," told Brennan standing up.

Booth's phone rang. It was his ex-wife telling him to take Parker for a weekend because she wanted to go somewhere with her new boyfriend. Booth excused himself and left the apartment.

**Brennan's apartment, ****12:00**

Irene was trying hard to brush her hair. She pulled and pulled but it was impossible to brush her dreadlocks. Finally the girl growled and threw the brush on the floor. Bones watched girl's manipulations with interest as a scientist carrying out an experiment. When Irene was boiling with anger, Brennan stood up calmly and picked up the comb.

"Sit," Dr. asked the girl. She took the comb and started to brush unruly hair.

"Leave it. It's useless!" muttered the girl while Brennan was fighting with her hair.

"Why did you do those disgusting dreadlocks? You have such a beautiful curly hair," said Brennan trying to untangle an elf-lock.

"I didn't do it. This damn hair is stupid. It tangles every time!" Irene answered.

"Could you, please, don't use curse words."

"Why? Is it an anthropologically incorrect expression?" the girl mocked.

"No, curse words always existed in any culture…"

"Then give me an explanation why can't I use these words," demanded the girl smiling slyly.

"The developed societies forbid kids to use curse words. It's a rule of good behavior…" explained Brennan vaguely.

"It's bullshit! It's not a reason. So, I'll use curse words whenever I like," replied Irene.

"If you do want to live here forget about uncontrolled vocabulary."

"Hmmm. It's a good reason. I'll think about it."

Brennan put away the comb and said: "There are three elf-locks I can't untangle them. We need to cut them."

"Cut them. It's just a hair," answered the girl.

"I'm not a hairstylist."

"Then give me scissors I'll do it myself," told the girl looking at Brennan. Bones shook her head, took the scissors and made a bob. She gave a mirror to Irene.

"Wow, thanks, I look like a clown. Never mind, I put on the cap and nobody will see this mess," said Irene giving back the mirror. Curly locks falling freely and covering the cheekbones made Irene's face look like the faces of people depicted in pictures of the 17th century.

"Don't you like it?" asked Brennan admiring her work.

"I don't like looking like a mop," Irene answered.

"You are a pretty girl like all teenagers you exaggerating on your appearance because you're growing up and your body's changing…" she couldn't finish the phrase.

"Yeah, blah-blah-blah. Are you going to feed me up with your reasoning or maybe we go and have a bite somewhere?"

"Yes, of course… Let's go," said Brennan taking her mobile phone and wallet.

**The Mall**

They had a meal at a snack bar and then went shopping. It was really hard for Brennan to shop together with Irene. Girl refused to buy expensive things until Brennan emphasized the fact that it was her money they were spending and she would be the one to choose what clothes, writing tackles, bag and other important things Irene needs.

"I don't wear skirts and dresses and I don't need them! I will never wear these things! A pair of jeans, few T-shirts and a hoodie is nice. You've already bought me clothes I don't need any more!" Irene tried to prevent her foster-parent from buying everything she saw on her way.

"Look, such a fine skirt. It'll fit you perfectly and it's long enough to hide the scar," said Brennan showing the skirt.

"Gee, if I didn't know that you're a forensic anthropologist I would say that you're a loony obsessed with buying things. What don't you understand in the phrase _**I don't wear that**_! You know what, I'm outa here. I'm tired. My ribs and arm are aching. I'm sick and I need rest."

"Ok. I'll pay for the purchase. We have to buy food on our way home."

"Now you're talking!" told Irene heading towards the exit.

"We've bought almost everything for a week except meat," said Irene looking at their full loaded shopping card.

"I'm a veg. I don't eat meat," replied Brennan.

"Oh, come on!" said the girl disappointed. "It sucks! Maybe I'm a barbarian I like animals and I'm a carnivore."

"It's ok. You're teenager your organism needs fat, proteins and carbohydrates. You have to eat what you like, because you're growing up."

"This is a 'yes'? We'll buy meat?" asked Irene looking pleadingly at Brennan. Bones nodded.

Brennan went towards the checkout counter and suddenly she realized that she's going alone. She turned around to see where Irene was. The girl stood near the shelf with different soft toys. Bones walked back.

She approached the girl and asked: "Do you like anything?"

"No, let's go," Irene turned to leave.

"How about that squirrel? It looks quite lifelike," said Brennan pointing at the toy.

"It's boring," Irene disagreed.

"What do you like then?"

"That cat," told the girl pointing at a midsized, blue cat with violet stripes and bright, green eyes.

"Do you really like this awful toy?" asked Brennan with disgust looking at the unnatural color of a beasty furry cat.

"Look at him. He's sad," Irene answered.

"If I were looking like this toy I'd be upset too," replied Brennan. "Do you want this toy? Maybe you find something more adorable. How about this giraffe. It's pretty," said Bones taking giraffe and giving it to the girl.

"No, thanks. Let's go home." Irene turned away and walked towards the checkout counter pushing the shopping cart before her. Brennan shrugged her shoulders, got the cat and hurried to pay for the purchasing.

Bones haven't even imagined that one dreadful toy could make a 13 year-old the happiest person in the world. Irene fussed over the cat which was immediately called 'Bebo' and took the most honorable seat on the pillow on Irene's bed. The toy was told all the sweet words the girl's ever heard in her life. "He" ran together with "his" owner about apartment and examined the rooms "he" would be living in. "He" saw all the new clothes and decided that some of them don't fit Irene's style. This cat became a part of the foster family Irene was living in.

**Morning, 8:00 a.m., Brennan's apartment**

Irene sat in an armchair waiting for Brennan to get ready. The girl has already packed her bag and was ready to go to school when Brennan stopped her.

"You promised that I go to school today and now you're telling I can't go. Why?" asked the girl kicking her new bag irritatingly.

"You can't go. Your school is far from here. I haven't managed to find you a new one, besides you're the main witness and we haven't arrested the whole gang yet. You have to stay with me," said Brennan choosing what ear-rings to wear.

"Don't tell me you're my security guard. You can't protect yourself, how could you protect me?"

"I can protect myself and I'm responsible for you, so, you're coming with me," told Brennan finally taking her bag and keys from the table. Irene stood up and took her bag from the floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked without any interest.

"We go to the Jeffersonian. Come on, cheer up! It'll be fun," said Brennan closing the door.

"Yeah, dead bodies, worms and flies everywhere. That's definitely funny," mumbled the girl with disgust.

**The Jeffersonian, 9:00 a.m.**

"Irene, please meet my team. Dr. Hodgins – the expert in chemistry and biology, Angela Montenegro – our computer genius, Dr. Zachary Eddy – my former student and now my colleague, the expert in anthropology and our boss Dr. Saroyan – the pathoanatomist," said Brennan giving the time for everybody to greet her adopt child.

"Oh, you're painter too," said Angela looking at Irene. "I was impressed by the pictures of that guy who was after you. You depicted every detail even his character."

Brennan wanted to take Irene in her office when Booth came.

"Bones, I've got a work for you," he said didn't paying any attention to people around him.

"What's the case?" asked Dr. Saroyan automatically.

"We're going to Las-Vegas. They found the remains in the desert. Bones has to identify them. Come on, Bones, let's go. Our flight is in two hours," said Booth.

"But I can't. I can't leave Irene alone. She's my responsibility," Brennan refused to go.

"Don't worry, sweaty. I'll look after her," told Angela and put her hands on Irene's shoulders.

"Bones, now we can go," insisted Booth.

"No wait. Angie here's the prescription for her glasses. Could you, please, take them from optician's shop. I've already paid. Here is the money if you need anything," she gave Angela five hundred dollars. "Irene, listen to Angie and don't forget to take medicine in time. I try to come back as quickly as possible." Brennan instructed Irene and Angela and left the lab together with Booth.

"Don't worry, Bren. She'll be fine," said Angie waving her farewell. "Ok. Come with me I'll show you something interesting," told Angie heading to her lab-room.

She made an excursion for the girl around the Jeffersonian but Dr. Saroyan called her and asked to get back and start working, because Brennan sent them the skeleton. Angie had to return to work and Irene was left in Brennan's room doing Math exercises.

**The Jeffersonian, 18:00**

"I've looked everywhere I can't find her anywhere. She doesn't have a mobile phone. Brennan will kill me," said Angela worried. Dr. Saroyan was cool. She gave orders to look for the child everywhere at the Jeffersonian.

"No need to worry. Here's she," replied Cam watching the girl coming towards them.

"Irene, thank God, you're safe," Angela hugged the teen in relief.

"What I want to know is where have you been all this time?!" asked Cam coolly.

"I went to take my glasses don't you see." Irene was wearing her first new spectacles.

"Why didn't you tell us where are you going?" Cam continued interrogation.

Her tone pissed Irene off. "Why should I tell you? You're not my boss and it's none of your business!" girl hissed.

Dr. Saroyan came closer to Irene: "I'm in charge here and it's my business if anyone is missing. Dr. Brennan told you to be here. It means you have to obey."

"You're the boss of these losers then give them orders but I'm not gonna obey because some-kind of a black panther tells me what to do!" Irene snapped in Cam's face.

"You know what little, filthy slut. If you ever tell anything offensive about me or my people I'll kick your ass no matter that you're under age. Your mother-whore had to teach you the manners but she was too busy pleasing lustful bastards," Cam snapped back.

Irene hasn't even blinked: "Thanks for reminding me who I am, you fucking, screwed, unsatisfied bitch!" She turned away and stormed towards the exit.

"Get out and don't think about coming back here!" shouted Dr. Saroyan. Irene just put up her middle finger and showed it to Cam not turning her face back as she left. Cam smiled at girl's final gesture.

"This girl resembles someone pretty much," admitted Dr. Saroyan and found three pairs of angry eyes staring at her.

"It was rude!" said Angela hurrying out to catch up the girl.

Zack and Hodgins went away leaving Dr. Saroyan alone deep in thoughts.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Guys

**Bad Guys**

**by Rondabunny**

**T****he Jeffersonian, 18:21**

Angela found Irene sitting on the staircase deep in thought. She sat down near her as Booth and Brennan always did and said: "Forget it. Cam's is rough because she is that way. She wanted to show she is a boss. You're a nice girl." Angela patted girl's shoulder and looked in her eyes. She thought she'd see tears, pain or sadness in teen's face but it was a usual expression like nothing has happened. Angela couldn't understand how this girl could be so calm when she was scolded few minutes ago for nothing.

"What are you looking at?" asked Irene.

"You seem to be all right, though you shouldn't," answered Angie.

"Do you think that I should run my head against the wall because the smart-ass called me those names I called her the same. We're square. Besides she's partially right. My mom was a disaster I can't change it but I can change myself. I don't wanna be like her and I won't. Where's Brennan?"

"She'll be longer in Las Vegas. Maybe for a day or two," said Angela.

"Ok. Then I'll go to my place," told Irene standing up ready to go.

"Wait! I'm here responsible for you. You go to my place and stay there until she comes," stated Angela.

"You don't need to. I can take care of myself. I do it since the day I was born."

"Don't dramatize, please. You're coming with me. I'll just go and take my things and we drive home."

**Brennan'****s apartment, 8:25 a.m.**

"Dr. Brennan, I told you I won't go to the Jeffersonian, 'cause I gotta go to school," said Irene matter-of-fact looking at the window not to miss her school bus.

"You can't go there. You've already late. It'll take you 2 hours at least to get there," told Brennan trying to reason the girl.

"You were in Las Vegas for two days. It's a lot of time. I've already enrolled me at a school with Angela's help. It's only four bus-stops from here and I can go there on my own but the bus will be here in five minutes," replied Irene zipping her jacket.

"All right, then. Be careful at school, don't run about the halls and watch out when you come down the stairs anybody can push you," said Brennan worriedly.

"I'm always careful, mom," replied the girl mockingly.

"Don't call me '_mom_'. I'm not your biological mother. I'm just your foster parent," told Brennan firmly.

"Gee. Take it easy! I understand that to have a daughter with inclinations to drugs, alcohol and promiscuity is really shameful. Fine… I gotta go."

"No, Irene, I didn't mean that…" said Brennan but the girl was already gone.

**The Jeffersonian, ****12:00 a.m.**

Dr. Brennan thanked Angela for taking care of Irene and sending her to school. She's been working for three hours identifying the remains of the victim. Brennan noticed one weird thing. Everyone reported to her but when Cam came into the lab they stopped talking and tried to get away. She had to report to Dr. Saroyan everything the work of Angela, Hodgins and Zack. She became sick of this conspiracy and asked Zack: "What's going on? Why do you boycott Dr. Saroyan?"

Zack lifted his head from the bones lying on the table and said: "We don't boycott her. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe I'm not very smart in social relations but it is obvious that you avoid meeting her," explained Brennan.

"We don't subordinate to her that's all. If she wants to get rid of us she can do whatever she wants to do," said Zack examining the rib.

"What did she do?" asked Brennan extremely intrigued by the situation.

"Quarreled with your foster kid," sounded the voice right behind Brennan's back. Bones turned to see Cam standing with a folder in her hands.

"Can you clarify, please. Irene's no bargain for sure but it's because of influence of the social environment she belonged to," replied Brennan.

"She went somewhere and didn't tell anyone where she was going. We'd been looking for her for three hours. She turned back with a lame explanation. I scolded her. She "exchanged me civilities" and Angela took her home," said Dr. Saroyan innocently.

"Did she use unprintable language while talking to you?" asked Brennan.

"Yes, I think they teach dirty language at school instead English. She's an expert. I'm an amateur in comparison with her," told Cam jokingly.

"Well, calling her filthy, little slut was very correct and wise," Angela commented.

"You called her a slut because she hadn't told you where she was going?" asked Brennan in a shock. "Dr. Saroyan, she is 13. A teenager, who spent her whole life in the street trying not to merge with the environment, trying her best to get out of there, to be like ordinary children going to school, coming home where somebody is waiting for you. Do you know that she don't like to wear skirts because one of her mother's boyfriends threw a pan with boiled water at her and she has a huge horrible scar on her left thigh, or maybe you know that her ribs and clavicle were broken in her early childhood probably by her mother. Of course, you must know that it is possible someone of those bastards, Madeline Weiss' clients, could have abused the girl, 'cause she shivers every time I try to help her dress," Bones nearly cried with anger.

"I'm an arrogant fool. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Irene was right, sometimes I can be a real bitch," Cam apologized.

"You should say this to Irene. She's worth it," said Angela calmly.

**High School, ****13:25**

Irene came out of the washroom and headed towards the classroom but suddenly she saw two very familiar men opening the door to the lecture room. She immediately recognized them as men torturing her mom the day she died. She turned round the corner. The bell has already gone and there was nobody in the hall except a girl who wasn't eager to go to the lesson. Irene asked her mobile-phone to call Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan. Hi, could you, please, come to school right now," Irene whispered.

"Why? Did you do something?" asked Brennan.

"The men, who tortured my mother. They came to get me. The car is standing outside. I can't see the tag but I think there are people in it."

"Ok. Irene, go to the principal's office and wait there. I'll call Booth. Are you sure that it's definitely them?" asked Brennan seriously.

"Yes, I'll bet my life."

"Go to the principal's office, I call Booth we'll be there as quickly as possible," told Brennan and disconnected.

At this very moment Booth came to the lab: "Bones, the guy, who was after Irene, the killer, he hang himself."

**High School, 13.42**

FBI team captured the driver of the car. Two men in the building saw cops. They took out their guns and pointed them at children in the classroom. One of them grabbed the teacher and put the gunpoint against her head. The other grabbed the boy to use him as a shield. If they were a little bit wiser they would stay in the classroom with 20 hostages and would try to set up a claim, but they were not that smart. They took the hostages and left the classroom trying to escape. FBI team was already in the hall searching for the bad guys.

Irene watched as two men came out of the classroom taking two hostages. She walked slowly towards them. The girl knew nobody would kill her here. Those guys wanted to escape. The boy, her classmate, looked scared to death. He wasn't accustomed to the role of a hostage and began to cry as a little baby pleading them to let him go.

"Hey, guys. You need me. Let the boy go," said Irene calmly standing closer to those stupid bastards.

The man released the boy who ran away showing a clean pair of heels. The guy grabbed Irene and pressed his gun against her curly head.

"It took you time to find me," said Irene taking her plastered hand off of the cravat bandage inch by inch.

"Shut up, fucking bitch and go. If you and that slut weren't so curious you will be living happily ever after," snapped the guy pushing the girl forward.

"If you, guys, weren't so stupid you wouldn't have given her all that snow and maybe Delano wouldn't be on your wheel right now," Irene continued playing on their nerves.

"Shut up, shut up…" he shook her with all his might.

They passed the half of the hall and suddenly saw FBI team headed by agent Booth holding their guns at the ready. Irene could see Brennan behind their backs. Bones also stared at the guys holding Irene and a woman. Men stopped holding their hostages closer to them.

"Drop your guns. You've got nowhere to go!" ordered Booth aiming his gun at guy's head.

"You drop it or I'll kill her!" said the man aggressively pressing his gunpoint right to the girl's temple.

By this time Irene freed her plastered arm from the bandage. She caught Booth's look. The girl looked him right in the eyes and then lowered her gaze.

Booth watched the girl. He followed her gaze and saw her first finger on the right arm pointing slightly at the second man. He nodded and aimed his gun at the second one.

"Lay down the arms!" ordered Booth to FBI team looking at two men then at Irene's right hand.

While FBI lowered their weapons Booth stared at girl's fingers. She showed three of them and hid one by one at a second.

"Booth, I don't wanna die," she whined to draw away the attention of two criminals.

When she clenched her right hand into a fist, Booth fired hitting the guy who held the teacher. At the same time Irene lifted her left arm punching the other criminal in the nose. He dropped his gun and released her. His mate lied on the floor with a bullet in his head. FBI immediately cuffed the man. Brennan ran to Irene and clutched her to her bosom.

"You hug me to death," told Irene choking and struggling out of Bones' embrace.

"I'm sorry," Brennan said and let Irene go. "Why didn't you go to the principal and tell him everything?"

"I did. He wasn't there and the secretary told me not to tell stories and to go back at the lesson. Wait a second, I take my things," she left her foster parent.

Brennan approached Booth.

"I'm sorry. You had to kill the guy…" Bones stood silent for awhile. "Thank you…"

"We caught them. She's safe now," said Booth.

"We can go," said Irene approaching the partners with her bag on her right shoulder. Booth took girl's bag and they headed towards the exit.

"Where have you learned that trick?" Booth asked Irene. "You behaved as a professional soldier."

"Ah, one of my mom's boyfriends liked to watch action movies. Guys there always showed some stupid gestures when they stormed building or attacked the criminals. Actually, I'm shocked that you've understood me."

"You did well! I think I'll teach you some signals because you have a talent to get yourself in trouble. It'll be useful," told Booth rumpling girl's hair.

"Yeah, thanks for rescuing me."

Booth drove Bones and Irene back home.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6 A Girl and a Shrink

**A Girl and a Shrink**

**by Rondabunny**

**Brennan's apartment, ****Friday, 19:00**

Brennan unlocked the door and entered the room. It was silent and dark usual for Bones living alone, but she wasn't alone any more. She had a teen to take care of. Irene was living in her apartment for a week now but Bones still couldn't understand the girl. Irene wasn't a talkative child who would tell you everything that happened at school or during the day. If Brennan asked her the girl answered shortly in one phrase not going into details. When Bones tried to help, Irene refused and went to her room. She bought the girl plenty of clothes but Irene has been wearing a hoddie and jeans at home the whole week and one shirt, jeans and jacket when she went to school. Two people living in one apartment were strangers to each other as passers-by going down the street in different directions.

Brennan switched on the light and took off her coat. She put her bag on the couch and knocked at Irene's door. She found the girl sitting at her computer.

"Hi," Irene sounded not turning her head to watch her foster-parent coming in.

"Hello, what are you doing?" asked Brennan.

"Trying to crack CIA site," told the girl innocently.

Bones looked at the display and saw the unfinished history assignment.

"Why can't you answer simple what you're doing?" Brennan asked irritatingly.

"You're so rational. Why asking stupid questions if you see what I'm doing right now?" the girl replied. "By the way, rice and fresh vegetable salad is in the fridge. Help yourself."

"What about you?"

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry. I've already had dinner, besides I have a very slow metabolism," said the girl.

"Irene, we have to talk," Brennan's voice sounded very controlled.

"About what?" the girl asked suspicious but she was still typing the text of her assignment.

"Look at me, please. What's going on? I understand that you turn to the adolescent period of your personality development which evolves a sense of self that is reliable and consistent, both for oneself and for others that brings the conflict of identity and the role of confusion in your life…"

"Wow! Where did you study all this goodly speech?" asked the girl shocked of Brennan's tirade.

"It is extempore from my mother's wit," said Dr. Brennan citing Shakespeare.

"A witty mother? Witless else her son," replied Irene rhyming.

"Am I not wit? _**Besides I'm not a son**_."

"Yes, keep you warm," Irene ended.

"I see, you've read "Taming of the Shrew"," told Bones impressed by the girl's answer.

"I did. Can you specify why did you mean by all the psychological shit you've been blabbing about?"

"You've been wearing this hoodie for a week, you say that you've eaten your dinner but you haven't. When I try to talk, you go into your room with an excuse that you haven't managed to do the home task. I want to know what's wrong," Bones looked worried.

"I like comfortable clothes. Hoddie and jeans are comfortable to wear. You came late. I've eaten my dinner at 6 o'clock. I've lost almost two weeks at school I want to make up," the girl answered.

"Fine. Don't want to tell me you tell everything to the professional psychiatrist," Bones stated and left the room.

Irene sighed and put her chin on her right hand sadly.

**Brennan's apartment, Saturday, 9:00 a.m.**

Brennan's phone rang. She took the receiver mechanically from the bedside table. Her eyes still shut and spoke: "Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"I know, Bones. Listen, Cullen called. Some kind of a bigwig's car is blown, bones and brains are everywhere. We need to investigate the case," Booth's voice didn't seem to be satisfied to work at weekend.

"Call, Cam. This week was exhausting," grumbled Brennan on the other side.

"Cam is already on the scene but she isn't the one and only forensic anthropologist in Washington D.C." told agent Booth wickedly.

"All right, give me half an hour," said Brenna sitting up in her bed.

"Bones, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" asked Dr. Brennan throwing away her blanket.

"I took Parker for this weekend. He's with me right now. Rebecca is not in town. Can I bring it to you for Irene to baby-sit him? I don't want to take him to watch all that mess."

"It's not a good idea but I'll ask Irene."

Within a minute everything was settled. Booth came in half an hour and brought Parker with him. Bones gave Irene orders what to do and what not to do and both partners left the apartment hurrying to the crime scene.

**Booth's apartment,**** Saturday, 20:00**

Booth and Parker entered the room. Parker looked exhausted but excited at the same time. He couldn't stop talking about what they've been doing today.

"Dad, it was so cool! We did lunch together and it was fun. Irene made pancakes and I helped her because of her arm. She showed me how to do smiley faces of the pancakes. When we ate our lunch and went to the movies. We watched "Kung-Fu Panda". We ate ice-cream and Irene bought me a toy-panda. When we went to the park and she showed me how to roller-skate."

"She showed you how to rink?" asked Booth impressed.

"Yes, she rented roller-skates for me and herself. She taught me how to fall and not to break your arm. It was great!" Parker was exaggerating.

"Not to break an arm?" repeated Booth.

"Aha, she broke hers when she fell from her skateboard," explained parker.

"Of course!" replied Booth.

"When we went to the shop and bought some food to eat. Irene put the paper bag on her plaster and carried home that way. She used her plaster as a shelf! It was funny!"

"Yeah, sure!" told Booth chuckling.

"She prepared mashed potatoes with chicken. It was delicious, especially apple pie! Then we played in cartoons!"

"Played what?" asked Booth curiously.

"The cartoons! Look!" Parker took a small note-book out of his satchel and gave it to Booth. Booth opened it and gave a quick thumb through it. He saw Batman flying through the pages and catching a fascinating blonde falling down a building.

"I'll show it to Jacob in my class. He likes Batman but I bet he doesn't have anything like this in his collection," told the boy proudly.

"Yes, it's really impressive," said Booth giving back the note-book. "I think you had a great time with Irene, buddy."

"She's unbelievable. She is the best of the baby-sitters I've ever had! Can she be my nanny?" asked Parker staring at Booth.

"No, no, she's too young to be your nanny," Booth was surprised by the question.

"Then, if she is Dr. Bones' second cousin and Dr. Bones is your girlfriend… We can be like brother and sister," the boy decided.

Booth just smiled. "What? Dr. Brennan is not my girlfriend! We work together it is not the same. You understand when you grow up a little…"

Parker looked at his father puzzled. "We can be then partners like you are," Parker stated.

"Ok, buddy. It's already late and you have to take a bath and go to bed. Come on, let's do it."

**Monday, Sweets' office**

Booth and Brennan came into the room and sat on the couch. The table separated both partners from their psychoanalyst. Lance Sweets looked at them with his usual smile playing on the lips.

"I was at the international psychological conference for two weeks and you've already solved two murders, identified six victims of the First World War, arrested a drug dealer and his gang and adopted a child. These two weeks were busy for you two," said Dr. Sweets.

"Yeah, we've been much more productive while you were at that conference of yours listening to same boring squints about mental processes going on in human's body," said Booth trying to offend this annoying young man.

"Thank you for your comment, agent Booth. I'm curious, why an intelligent, rational person like Dr. Brennan adopted a girl whose parents belonged to the lowest social group," asked Dr. Sweets pressing the tips of fingers of both hands together.

"She was shot twice. She had nobody to take care of her. I've adopted her to protect while Booth was investigating the case," Brennan answered simply.

"She isn't in danger now but she's still living with you. It means that your rational part which stands for not having children at all is in conflict with your maternal instinct to protect that leads us to another conflict of you abandoned by your parents at the age of 15," explained Sweets looking at Brennan.

"According to anthropology maternity instinct is the desire of a mother to care for a child that depends on her desire to be a mother and the amount of time spent bonding together. I don't have time to spend on anybody except my work which brings me satisfaction. This leads to the conclusion that it is nothing to do with the maternity instinct," said Dr. Brennan staring at Sweets with her bright, grey-sand-colored eyes.

"Then you just don't know how to get rid of her," concluded Sweets.

"I don't want to get rid of her," said Dr. Brennan frowning.

"Why?" Dr. Sweets continued his interrogation.

"Because she is a nice, smart kid, Sweets. You won't understand," replied Booth.

"You like her, agent Booth. It's obvious. Why haven't you adopted her you had the same chance as Dr. Brennan," asked the shrink.

"What? I'm a man and I have a son. I don't know how to bring up a girl. My salary isn't big enough to provide a girl with everything she needs for a decent life. Bones has much more to give," Booth justified.

"You seemed too concerned about her. Can I ask why?" said Dr. Sweets.

"I don't know. When you look at her you see a child but when she starts speaking you're talking to an adult hundred times wiser than you are. I mean the kid mustn't be so serious," told Booth.

"Dr. Brennan, what's your opinion about the child?" asked Sweets with interest.

"Irene is an intelligent girl. She is a great example destroying the whole theory of environmental influence on the development of a human being. She's a prodigy this is the reason she doesn't behave as children of her age. Nevertheless, Booth's right, she's an introvert. She always tries to solve problems only by herself not letting others to help her," Brennan shared her opinion about her foster-child.

"What bothers you, Dr. Brennan, that she resembles your psychological portrait too much?"

"No, I assume she can be suicidal due to her previous experience. I don't know how to help her because she's avoiding me," told Brennan hoping that it would fascinate Lance and she was right.

"Can I see her? Maybe I can help," Sweets asked looking forward an interesting patient for his further research.

**The Jeffersonian, Wednesday, ****15:30**

Irene came to the Jeffersonian to bring Brennan a folder with the latest report on the victim's damages caused by a sharp object. It was just an excuse for Dr. Brennan to make Dr. Sweets talk to her foster-child because Irene was against any shrink interfering in her life. She stopped right at a staircase leading to the lab. She wasn't sure of what to do. To step on the stairs and make the alarm howl or to wait until squints see her and let her pass the alarm system. Brennan and Zack were busy examining the bones of the 12th century man found somewhere in Scotland, Cam and Angela were in their offices, Hodgins was looking in the microscope at the snip of fabric found with the remains of this man. Only Sweets could see the girl clearly from his observation post which was on the second floor. He leaned on the steel handrails to watch the girl closely.

Irene stood still for a couple of minutes and then said: "Hey, people! If anybody wants this damn report then come and get it! I'm not a mosquito to fly unnoticed through the alarm system." She turned away ready to leave.

"Irene, wait!" said Brennan hurrying to rescue the girl to let her go past the alarm. She took the folder from Irene's hands. "Thank you for bringing it. I have to give this report to Booth at four o'clock or his boss is going to reprimand him."

The girl looked at bones lying on the examination table with interest but she didn't ask anything.

"Fine. If you don't need me anymore I'll go home. Got a lot of work to do."

Sweets has already come to the lab and smiled at Irene.

"Irene, meet Dr. Sweets. He helps us to solve murders," Brennan introduced the doctor to the patient.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Sweets." They shook hands. "What's your specialty? Ballistics?" Irene asked to show that she is at least slightly interested in the person standing right in front of her.

"No, an expert of explosion-proof equipment," answered Sweets.

"Interesting," replied the girl.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Sweets watching at Irene's plaster.

"Oh, nothing. Fell from my skateboard."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Sweets," Irene nodded and finished the conversation. "See you, Dr. Brennan, Zack." She waved her farewell and left the lab.

"So, what can you say about her?" Brennan asked Dr. Sweets watching Irene disappearing round the corner.

"According her clothing: baggy jeans, loose sweater, down-padded coat and army-style boots I can say that she like many other kids of her age is not satisfied with her body. It can also lie in her disability to use her arm properly or a wish to hide her corset under her clothes. She treats strange people neutrally. She gave me her open hand palm vertically to the ground which means she is not afraid of me and I'm equal to her. Although she is cautious talking to a strange man, she lied to me about her arm. It can be a coping mechanism which proceeds from her experience of communicating with drug-addicts, dealers, robbers or whoever she met during her life in the slums. The girl seems to be very polite and really bright for those belonging to the lower classes," explained Dr. Sweets. "I'd like to see her again in my office this Friday, for example at four o'clock. Then I can tell you more about her psychological stability."

"Thank you, Dr. Sweets. I'll try to make her come on Friday," told Brennan and went back to her bones.

**Lance Sweets office, Friday, 16:00**

Dr. Brennan came out Sweets' office leaving Irene sitting on the couch arms crossed in front of her. It got Brennan the whole yesterday's evening to persuade her foster-kid to see the shrink. The girl and the psychiatrist sat silent for some time then Irene spoke:

"So, let's speak about triton or it is too hard for a brainiac to talk about explosives?" hissed Irene.

"You're right. I lied to you as you lied to me about your arm. I'm a psychiatrist and I want to talk about you," said Sweets.

"It'll be hard to do 'cause I don't wanna talk to you," Irene mimicked.

"You seem too aggressive today. Why? Problems at school or at home?" asked Sweets watching girl's behavior attentively.

"None of your business!" the girl hissed again.

"It can't be at school. Dr. Brennan told that you're zealous of your homework and you're too smart to get bad marks. She's actually proud of your achievements," replied Sweets. The girl sat silent not reacting at Sweets comment. "Ok. You don't want to talk about yourself. Let's speak about Dr. Brennan. Do you like her?" asked Sweets trying to attract girl's attention.

"Nice try but I'm not buying it. My attitude towards Dr. Brennan can reveal something about me," said the girl wisely.

"You're afraid of sharing your feelings with other people. Why?" Sweets continued.

"Doc, I'm not a three-year old you won't catch me with your stupid adult remark like _you're afraid _of blah blah blah," Irene said tiredly.

"Fine. I'll describe you the situation you're in and if you have something to say, please, let me know. Dr. Brennan is extremely concerned about you. She doesn't know what to do. She hasn't had any children before you and she doesn't know how to behave. You drift apart and she seems it's her fault. If you continue drifting apart she'll abandon you because she thinks that she can't be a good parent. Do you want this to happen?" emphasized Sweets.

"No… She is just… I don't know… to nice to me… I'm not accustomed to it. I thought if I were invisible she would let me stay with her," replied the girl in a soft voice.

"Irene, I understand it is hard to fit in other environment but at least try to behave like ordinary children, give adults a chance to solve some problems for you. I don't say that you can do whatever you want just try to share your feelings with others," Sweets concluded.

The girl nodded silently and left the room.

**Brennan's apartment, 19:00**

Brennan entered the room and immediately saw changes. The lights were on and the table in the living room was served for two persons. She came into the kitchen. Irene was decorating the dishes. It was Brennan's favorite meal deep-fried potatoes with sauce chili and vegetable salad.

"Smells nice," said Brennan stealing one slice of potato from the plate and throwing it in her mouth.

"Hey, hands off! You didn't wash them, did you?" asked Irene trying to protect the plates from Brennan's invasion.

"Are you going to have dinner with me today?" Brennan asked sarcastically.

"Maybe, if you wash your hands and help me with these plates and glasses. It is hard to settle everything with only one arm working," said Irene.

After few minutes they sat at a table eating and chatting about some unimportant things. Then came a pause.

Irene breathed deeply and said: "Dr. Brennan, if I were an ordinary kid would you let me live with you?"

Irene spoke so softly that Bones could barely hear her. Her heart sunk when she heard the question. Emotions overtook her and the most brilliant forensic anthropologist was fighting the tears filling her eyes.

"Irene, you don't have to be ordinary because you're not an ordinary child. I want you to be yourself as witty, kind, sweet and tactful as only you can be. Just don't forget that you're a child and you have to make merry, to have fun, to make mistakes and to ask for advice. This is what kids do. They don't prepare dinner for their parents and try to be invisible when parents come home. Parents and children don't swap their places." Brennan took Irene's hand in hers.

"Ok. Tomorrow you'll be preparing dinner, helping me with geography assignment and playing chess with me. And now I allow you to wash up," said Irene giving Brennan her empty plate with a wicked smile on her face.

Brennan smiled back, took the plate and tousled hair on Irene's head.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7 Class

**Class**

**by Rondabunny**

**Brennan's apartment, one month later**

Irene was lying on the couch. She was reading a book. Her mind was floating somewhere in the Middle Ages. She imagined herself riding a horse, performing feats and sitting together with King Arthur and his knights at a round table. A sudden appearance of Dr. Brennan shook the girl back to reality. Forensic anthropologist stood in all her glory of a Wonder Woman. She wanted to show the girl her costume.

"How do I look?" Brennan asked turning around to make the girl see gorgeousness of her costume (not to mention her excellent body).

"Hm… Let me guess, you're going undercover with agent Booth. You'll be a go-go dancer in a night club," Irene said looking at her foster-parent quizzically.

"No, it's my Halloween costume," Brennan answered.

"Oh…" Irene paused and then continued: "I see… You're going to the party in your underwear. Nice."

"It's not my underwear. I'm a Wonder Woman!" Brennan concluded giving way with her hands.

"Impressive! I thought you've robbed a sex shop to please your boyfriend," the girl mocked. Brennan pursed her lips.

"What about your costume? Haven't you had a party at school?"

"One second," Irene said and went to her room to get dressed in her costume.

She came back wearing a tracksuit with sewed bones on it. It showed a full human skeleton but each bone was covered with phosphorescent color so it could shine in the dark.

"It's good," Brennan agreed. "But there's your skull and knee caps, and?.."

"It's a costume not a visual training aid for anthropology lesson. Watch this!" Irene switched off the lights and turned on the music. It was a mix of Michael Jackson, Justin Timberlake and Usher. She danced making slides and waves. It looked like she was boneless. Shining bones on her suit waved, gathered together and then burst in contrary directions following the beat. The music ended. Girl turned on the lights. Brennan looked with astonishment.

"Irene, it's amazing! What is it? I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's a style of Hip-Hop called Popping. It makes you look like a wave."

"Yes, it does! Where did you learn this?" Brennan asked.

"I've spent a lot of time outdoors. I know street culture. I like street dancing," said the girl leaving Brennan alone.

**The Jeffersonian Lab, three days later**

Brennan was in her office writing a report on the damages of the victim they received two days ago. Pictures of X-rays, Angela's sketch of the victim and other papers covered her desk. Suddenly her mobile phone rang. She supposed it would be Booth asking her to go and interrogate the suspect but she was mistaken.

"Dr. Brennan?" a voice in the receiver asked.

"Yes," she answered puzzled. She's never heard the voice before.

"Can you come to school and take Irene home. She's been suspended for the rest of the week," said the same voice calmly.

"Yes, sure. What happened?" Brennan asked but she could only hear short beeps in the receiver.

**School,**** the Principal's Office**

Dr. Brennan stormed into the office and saw an interesting picture. A girl was sitting on the chair. Her mother pressed a small bag with ice to her nose. Brennan noticed stains of blood on the girl's shirt. The woman soothed her daughter and at the same time spoke about stupid bastards who let kids without kith or kin study at the same school with their highbred, intelligent children. Irene sat quietly on her chair staring at her bruised knuckles. She lazily turned her head to see Brennan.

Temperance greeted those present and asked: "What's happened?"

"This… this slow-witted girl damaged Jessica's nose! Her place is not at school but at the juvie!" the woman shouted.

"Believe me she's not slow-witted and your wishes don't tell me much about what has happened," Brennan said coming closer to Irene. "Irene, can you explain me, please?"

"This girl and her friends have bullied me since I came here. Today was the last straw to break the camel's back," the girl answered.

"Can you explain more concrete?" Brennan insisted.

"She spilled water on my test-paper."

"It was an accident!" cried Jessica from her place.

"Uh-huh, the hell of an accident! You painted my locker, you and your stupid friends call me names, you can't go by me in cafeteria without making a comment or turning over my tea. Others may prove it," Irene said angrily.

"She's lying! I didn't do that ask anybody! She's a freak. She envies that I'm popular and I have a lot of friends and parents who really love me," the girl said and sat closer to her mother.

Brennan turned to face the girl. She folded her arms in front of her because she was so angry that she would hit the girl herself.

"Maybe she hasn't her biological parents but she's my daughter now and I'll do anything to protect her from such dull persons as you are," Brennan hissed. "Come on, Irene. We're leaving. Yeah, when she starts bullying you again hit her harder maybe she'll understand better," with these words Irene and Bones left the school.

**The same day, Booth's SUV**

Booth and Brennan drove the car to interrogate a suspect. The music played but two partners weren't talking as always. Bones looked into the window. The rain poured outside so it was not much to see there.

Booth tried to start a conversation but it seemed that Brennan didn't listen to him.

"Earth to Bones, are you all right?" Booth asked.

"Fine, just a little tired," was the answer.

"As Sweets said: 'you're lying'."

Brennan gave him a glance and turned to the window.

"Come on, Bones! I'm your partner you can trust me. What's wrong?"

"It's Irene. She's got problems at school. I had such when parents and Russ left me and I got into the system," Brennan sighed.

"Tell me maybe I can help," asked agent Booth.

"I was a teen like any others but my clothes were worn. I went from one school to the other. It depended on the foster family I was in. Kids at school didn't like me because I was smarter. They called me names, poked fun at me but tricks became more and more severe. One day two boys stole my new jacket. They burned it after lessons before me and my classmates. I saw that everybody enjoyed it. After few days I called those two boys to a deserted place and beat them with a stick till they'd lost their consciousness. They'd spent two months in hospital but none of them said it was me who beat them. After that I got another family and went to other school."

"I'm sorry, Bones. Kids are cruel sometimes," Booth paused not knowing what to say next. "What did Irene do?"

"She smashed her classmate's face. The girl bullied her," Brennan answered.

"Yeah, that's my girl!" said Booth proudly.

"Booth, it's not right! I nearly killed those two boys. If they'd talked I would have been in prison. I don't want this happen to Irene," Brennan explained to her partner as if he was a little boy.

"What did you tell Irene?" agent questioned.

"To smack that girl again. It isn't rational but I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, Bones. Irene is a hard nut to crack. She's too smart to get into trouble," Booth tried to cheer Bones up.

"I hope so…"

**The Jeffersonian, three weeks later**

Brennan was working as usual. Angela came to Bones office to put the latest report of victim's identification when the phone rang.

"Angela Montenegro."

"Hello, this is Ballou High School. May I speak to Dr. Brennan?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, one moment, please," Angela left to call Bones to pick up the phone.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," Bones said waiting nervously for the secretary to tell her what this was all about.

"Dr. Brennan, it's about Irene Weiss your foster-child. She is in hospital. It was an incident in the changing room. Don't worry, please, she's stable. Come to Children's Hospital, please. The principal will talk to you there," the woman's voice told and put the receiver.

Brennan hadn't time to answer what's happened. Angela stood in the doorway starring at a very pale forensic anthropologist.

"What?" her friend asked

"Something happened to Irene. I'm going to the hospital," mumbled Brennan taking off her overall.

"I'm going with you," said Angela and left to get her things from the office.

**Café "Royal Diner"**

Brennan and Booth sat at the table. Booth was eating his meal while Bones hardly made a dent in her dinner.

"How's Irene?" Booth asked her.

"Her state is stable. She had an acute asthmatic assault. Doctor said it was caused by nervous breakdown," Brennan answered tiredly.

"Are those three girls involved in this mess? I can put the heat on them."

"No need. The school investigates the incident. I want to transfer Irene to a private school. She's a bright child. It will be better for her."

"Can you explain me what's happened? This girl has seen a lot in her short life. I can't understand what caused her to end in a hospital," asked Booth.

"They went to the changing room after PE lesson, you know to take a shower and to dress. The girls waited for Irene to wash and then they pushed her out of the room into the hall taking away her towel. Whole school enjoyed the scene. Some "smart" guys took pictures and hooted," said Brennan with disgust.

"Bastards! Sick, sadistic, stupid morons. Believe me I'll make them pay!" Booth replied angrily leaving cash on the table.

**Brennan's apartment****, Friday morning**

Brennan opened the door to see Booth standing on the landing.

"May I come in?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, sure," said Brennan letting him in.

"I got good news for Irene. Where is she?" Booth said looking around the apartment.

"Sleeping. They prescribed her sedatives. She can barely sleep with all the vasodilating medicine she has been taking for the last two weeks. Her hospital doctor said she couldn't go anywhere without an inhaler."

"Can I talk to her?" Booth asked Bones' permission.

"I'll see if she's awake," Brennan said and went to Irene's room.

Suddenly she stormed into the living-room and checked the drawers then she looked at Booth with wild eyes and exclaimed: "Booth, Irene's not in the room and my revolver is missing."

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean you keep your heavy piece in a drawer in your living-room and it is missing?" agent Booth was in a shock. "Bones, for a brilliant woman you're really foolish sometimes! Hurry up and pray for the girl not to kill somebody!"

**High School, 9:15 a.m.**

Brennan and Booth ran into the building. They showed a guard the picture of Irene but he said the girl hadn't come in. Booth decided to search the building and went to watch the time table of Irene's class. Bones stopped him.

"Booth, look!" she pointed to the wall. It was glued over with steamy love pictures professionally drawn. They depicted three girls making love with different boys. It was about 10 variations of pictures and then they repeated one another.

"Oh, I think you shouldn't tell a thirteen year-old about your sexual experience," Booth mocked.

Brennan opened her mouth, closed it, screwed up her eyes and punched her partner lightly.

"At least, you have to talk to her about this," he waved his hands and turned around. "Let's find her."

They found the girl on the third floor sticking pictures with enthusiasm. Booth looked at a huge pile of papers lying on the floor.

"Nice job! I think they deserve it," he said leaning on the wall.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Irene asked disappointed.

"Irene, I understand that you're upset but listen to me. Please, give me the gun and let the police deal with these girls." Brennan put her hands on Irene's shoulders trying to convince her to give the gun back.

"Is she sane?" Irene said starring at Booth. "What gun? I don't have a gun! Do you… Do you really think that I want to kill those sluts? Oh my! I'm not a fucking freak, I just want them to feel the same as I felt that day. That's all I want," girl said with tears in her eyes. "I'm not my mother, I'm not a whore! What did they do this to me?" She burst into tears. Brennan hugged her and stood there holding her tightly.

**FBI, Interrogation room**

Brennan was in the other room watching everything through the glass. She saw a fair-haired girl sitting in the room chewing a gum when agent Booth entered the room and sat at the table.

"Why am I here?" the girl asked blatantly.

"You tell me. Tell me where you were on the 16th of November," Booth said.

"I told the story and I don't want to repeat it again!" Jessica replied.

"It is you who pushed Irene Weiss naked into the school hall, isn't it?"

"You can never prove it. I wasn't alone in the changing-room," she told aggressively.

"Yeah, maybe I can't prove that episode but I surely can prove this." Booth put the pictures on the table. They all depicted Irene curled up naked on the floor.

"So, what? These are just the pictures. I haven't taken them," the girl pushed the pictures away from her.

"You didn't but your boyfriend Max did. He's already confessed. It wasn't enough for you and you published the pictures on porn-webpage. Then you showed the site to your friends Kim and Candy and to a couple of boys. Is it yours?" asked Booth giving her a piece of paper with a note in it where Jessica told that Irene is very popular on the site. The girl didn't know what to say.

"Do you think that this is a child's game? You caught it at last! I will make sure that you and your jolly friends carry the punishment," Booth ended the conversation coldly and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Brennan approached Booth. "How did you figure out about the site?" she asked him.

"When you told me about photos I asked Angela to search the internet on Irene's face match. She searched and found the webpage. There were two guys who took pictures of her. They appeared to be the first who saw her. I made an inquiry and found the connection between the girls and the boys. Angela helped me to find blogs and all dirty things these little bastards have done. You know you should thank her," Booth said.

"I'll do. Thank you, Booth. Irene will be glad to hear it. Thanks a lot!" She kissed him in the cheek and they went down the hall in silence.


	8. Chapter 8 The Experiment part 1

**The Experiment**

**Part 1**

**b****y Rondabunny**

It was a really strange hour for Dr. Brennan to come home. Irene was half-asleep in an arm-chair in the living room when Bones came home. The girl sat up and turned on the light to see her foster-parent.

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" asked Brennan, her tongue faltered.

Irene looked at her in disbelief. She's never seen Brennan in such a condition. She was beasty drunk. The girl could smell alcohol staying in the opposite part of the room. Bones was trying hard to take off her jacket. Some of her buttons were unbuttoned but others were fastened. Irene came closer to Brennan and helped her to take off the jacket.

"I can do it myself," Bones said preventing her foster kid from helping her.

"I'm sorry Doc, but you can barely keep on your legs. I wonder how you managed to come home at all. What's happened? It's 1 a.m. I called you, you turned off your phone! Can I ask why?" Irene asked trying to help Brennan to lie down on the couch.

"I am… I… Zack is Gorgonzolla! He is… He was the student of Gormogon! I… I didn't see… How could he?.." she sobbed.

Irene hugged her and let her cry. The kid knew a lot about this case. She knew Dr. Eddie and how Brennan loved him. She liked him showing to her different chemical experiments, or when he showed his plane-models and they went to test one of his new inventions. She liked him and her mind didn't want to understand that this intelligent and kind guy could be a cold blooded killer.

Brennan woke up with a king-size headache. She sat up on the couch and looked around the room. Irene was sleeping tight, curled in the arm-chair. Bones remembered the kid has been nursing her whole night long. She also remembered herself vomiting twice during night. It was shameful for a woman like her to be nursed as a child. Brennan covered Irene with the blanket and went to take a shower. When she came out of the bathroom she found Irene in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"How are you today?" the girl asked giving Brennan a glass of water and two headache pills.

"Fine, thanks…" She took the medicine and looked at Irene as a child ready for his mother to scold him for making troubles. "I'm sorry for…" Brennan began to apologize but was interrupted by the teenager.

"For being human? It's Ok, Doc. Here are some toasts and coffee. Eat something. I'd better go to school, maybe I'll be in time for the written test on Maths," Irene said placing a plate with toasts in front of Brennan. "It's pity that happened with Zack. I love you, Dr.B," she said kissing Brennan on the forehead and leaving the room. Bones felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd never seen Irene showing her emotion before. This girl wasn't an ordinary child. Brennan treated her always as an adult and in this situation she felt herself so lost. It seemed to the woman that she was a little kid and the girl was her mother who took care of her.

**The Mental Hospital, a month later, midnight**

The door to Dr. Eddie's room opened and Irene sneaked into the room. She approached the bed where Zack was sleeping. She shook him with all her might. The man woke up startled. He felt somebody slapping him in the face. He pushed the person away from him and turned the light on.

"You're fucking bastard!" the girl shouted standing up from the floor.

"Irene? How did you get in here?" asked Dr. Eddie totally surprised.

"You're a genius in anthropology but I'm a computer geek. It is not a problem to get into the system with their stupid protection control," she said merciless.

"You mean you dropped a virus into the system?" this conversation was becoming more and more interesting.

"I'm not a freak. I don't want loonies wander about the town. I've just reset some cameras to come here unnoticed."

"May I ask you why?" Zack was puzzled.

"Because I want to know how could you do that to her, to your family, to people who care for you?!" she interrogated looking at the man in front of her with disgust.

"It's complicated. I don't think you'll understand. I don't think I can understand things I've done," he replied sadly sitting down on his bed.

"Try me!" she continued torturing him.

"That time I thought everything I did was right, but now…"

"But now you understand that you're a fucking jerk," she ended the phrase sitting beside him. "Here," Irene gave him painted picture of Brennan, Hodgins, Angela, Cam and Booth. "They miss you a lot especially Doc. She's very upset. I thought I'd come here and clean your clock… But now I see that you bruised yourself worse than you hurt them."

Zack starred at the picture and tears started to fill his eyes: "You're right, I'm a stupid freak and all these theories are bullshit! I'm so sorry!" One tear dropped on the picture. Irene took the man by the hand. They sat together half an hour speaking about the work Zack liked so much. The girl told him about new laboratory assistants and they laughed together of how strange some people are. Then she stood and took the picture Zack was holding.

"I gotta go. I'll give the picture to Dr. Sweets. He'll come tomorrow and give it to you."

"Thanks for reminding me who I have been before," Zack said seeing her to the door.

"You are the same. I'm glad you didn't kill the guy."

"How'd you know?" Zack was surprised.

"I can't explain this I just do, that's all. Bye, Zack." She left the room.

**Brennan's apartment**

One year passed since the episode with Zack. Irene was 14 year-old girl. It was the end of May and all the best students had to come to a formal dance-party taking place in their private school. Irene was invited too.

"I won't wear a dress! I'm sick and tired of wearing that stupid uniform with that stupid skirt during the year!" Irene said angrily.

"Oh, come on, I have seen you in the skirt only three times this year. You've been wearing the pantsuit and now you have to come in an evening dress!" told Brennan strictly.

"I can dress in a suit as always!"

"You're a girl. Your formal dress code is hilled shoes, evening dress, make up and jewelry!" Brennan insisted.

"I'm too young to wear that stuff, besides I don't even have piercing to wear earrings," the girl told stubbornly.

"We can do it, if you want."

"No way! I don't wanna be like an Indian going on a warpath!" the girl hissed.

"What?! You mean I look like an Indian because I wear jewelry and make-up?" asked Brennan ready to kill her foster kid.

"As you said you like to follow the imposed dress-code. I will never wear pendants and bangles because it is suitable for this society!" Irene said folding her arms in front of her.

"You're the most old-fashioned, tasteless and stubborn girl I've ever met!" finished Brennan and went to her room banging the door beside her.

Suddenly the phone rang. Irene picked up the receiver: "Hello… Hello-o-o?!" She heard somebody breathed on the other side but whoever he was, he hadn't said a word.

"Who was it?" asked Brennan.

"Don't know. Somebody got the wrong number," the girl lied.

**The Jeffersonian, Brennan's Office**

Bones sat at her table chatting with Angela.

"I don't know how to convince her to wear a dress. They have a dance-party at school and they have to come there in formal suits. Irene wants to wear her usual clothes jeans, T-shirt and jacket. I'm really tired to argue about it every day. This girl is as stubborn as… I don't know who can be more stubborn than she is!" Brennan said irritated.

"Don't worry, Dear, if you can't convince her to do it, we both can make her," Angela said slyly.

"How?" asked Brennan with interest.

"Simply. Do you know her size?"

"Yes, of course."

"When does this dancing party take place?"

"In two days," Brennan replied.

"Today we go shopping then," Angela said with enthusiasm and went out of the office.

Brennan's phone rang. She answered in her usual manner: "The Jeffersonian University, Dr. Brennan speaking." She listened to the deadly silence. "Hello, can you speak, please?" Nobody answered. She put down the receiver.

**Brennan's apartment, two days later, evening**

Agent Booth and the boy, who invited Irene to the dance-party, stood in the living room waiting. The boy's name was Patrick. He was two years older than Irene. He was dressed in a dark grey suit, a bow tie and patent-leather shoes.

"Are you the one taking Irene to the ball?" Booth asked as he stared the boy up and down.

"Yeah, It's me," the boy smiled slightly.

"You're a brave guy. If you take freedoms with her, you know…" Booth made an expressive gesture. "Believe me your darkest nightmares won't prepare you for me," he said in a low voice but he made sure the kid heard him well.

"I… I got it, sir!" Patrick stammered.

"Fine," Booth smiled satisfied with himself.

"Irene, you can't go in this wrist watch!" the voice of Brennan was heard from the other room.

"I agreed to wear the dress and these damn shoes! I want to have at least my watch!" the girl growled.

"You don't need the watch at all!.. Ok, fine. Wait a second," Brennan left the room and returned with little silver wrist-watch. If looks could kill than Booth and the boy were both dead, when Brennan went by them.

"Is that all?" the girl asked impatiently.

"Yes, don't' forget your mobile phone," Brennan said admiring her work.

"I've already packed it in my purse," replied Irene and went to the living room.

The girl appeared in the room and Booth together with the boy held their breaths not to spoil the picture. She wore a beautiful silk dress of light-violet color, her curly hair was gathered up into a bun but it seemed as little streams covered her head because of many small glittering pins in her hair and those streams fell in curls at the back of her head. She wore tights, violet hilled shoes with clasps and a small beaded bag was in her hands. Brennan made the most natural make-up she could do. Irene wore a small silver chain with a little dragonfly pendent on it and a silver wrist watch was on her left wrist.

Booth opened his mouth to gulp some air. He stood stunned staring at the girl.

"Irene, you are…" Brennan's partner couldn't say anything else.

"Yes, I am…" the girl paused. "Let's go Pat," she said taking the shocked boy by his hand and leaving the apartment.

"She's sexually appealing, isn't she?" asked Bones her partner who followed the girl with his eyes until she disappeared in the hall.

"Yes, she is…" he replied still amazed. "What?! I mean no! How can you say such things about you daughter?!" Booth objected regaining his consciousness.

"Relax, Booth. It's a common reaction of a male individual towards a young, strong, healthy female," Brennan replied.

"Bones, sometimes you compare apples with oranges. She's a kid and I've never seen her wearing a dress. She's a really attractive and smart girl just like her mother," he looked at Bones.

"I'm not her mother. But you're right she's absolutely adorable just like me!" Brennan admitted.

"Yes, but more modest than you are," told Booth and got a punch from Brennan.

**Brennan'****s apartment, 2:00 a.m.**

Brennan picked up the receiver and called Booth.

"Hi, Bones, do you know what time is it?" Booth's sleepy voice sounded on the other side.

"Irene hasn't come yet. I called her but her mobile is disconnected. She's never come this late," Brennan was extremely worried.

"Ok, Bones, calm down, right. Do you know the phone number of that Patrick guy?" asked Booth shaking away his dreams.

"Yes, I called him twice. He didn't answer," explained Brennan.

"Fine, Bones, find the phone numbers of Irene's friends, of her friends' friends, any contacts you can find. Wait for me, I'll come as soon as possible."

Twenty minutes later Booth and Brennan were calling classmates, teachers and tutors but nobody knew where the girl was. Teachers said that she and Patrick left the party at 11 p.m. Finally Booth managed to find boy's parents and the story he heard wasn't a happy one.

**Hospital, ****3:30 a.m.**

Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan came into the room where Patrick was lying in the bed. His face was pale. He had few stitches on the left side of his forehead.

"Pat, where's Irene?" asked Brennan looking at the boy.

"I don't know. I was going to take her home. I drove the car, then she saw something lying on the road. It was an animal maybe a dog. I stopped the car and got out. I bent to see the animal and somebody hit me in the head. I don't remember anything. I'm sorry," said the boy frightened.

The police officer described everything what happened. When the boy was knocked out, somebody broke the window and dragged the girl out of the car. They hadn't found much evidence, because whoever the attacker was, he planned the kidnapping well and all the evidence together with the glass disappeared from the scene.

**The Jeffersonian, 10 a.m.**

Cam, Brennan and Hodgins took the poor car to pieces to find anything that could lead them to the kidnapper. Booth interrogated every person who has seen Irene that night. He came to the lab exhausted.

"Have you found anything?" he asked Brennan hoping to find good news.

"Nope, nothing that could lead to the kidnapper. We have only proved that Irene was in the car. We have found her hair. What about you?" said Brennan.

"Nothing. I've got a great number of people who have seen Irene and Patrick during the evening but nobody saw them after 11 o'clock," replied disappointed Booth.

Suddenly very agitated Dr. Sweets stormed into the lab.

"Zack ran away this night," he exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him with interest.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9 The Experiment part 2

**The Experiment**

**Part 2**

**by Rondabunny**

Irene woke up to the pitch darkness. Every cell of her body ached. She was lying on something sharp and the pieces of it stuck into her body. She tried to sit up but hit her head against something soft. Her head was aching and now girl felt a bad, acute pain in her head. She moaned. She felt some kind of hard object lying on her pillow pressing to her cheek. She wanted to raise her hand to push away the object but her hand stroke against the soft material. She trailed the hand touching the fabric till she felt the solid object placed on the pillow. The girl examined it by her fingers. It was round, had several holes and ribbed surface on its bottom. The more she touched it the better she understood what it was.

"It's just a dream. I'm dreaming. I have to wake up and I will be in my room, holding Bebo and Brennan will give me a cup of hot chocolate," she thought but it didn't work. Irene tried to bend her knees but they hit against that soft but solid material. She touched and found more objects of different shape, some of them crooked, others in a shape of an irregular four-ray-star. They were of different size but she was pretty sure of the same substance. Her analytical mind was freaking out. Irene lied in the coffin together with somebody's remains.

This very time, when the girl realized where she was, Booth and Brennan were at Mental Hospital investigating how and why Zack ran away. A tall, dark haired man about 40 approached them and introduced himself.

"Dr. Brennan and agent Booth, I presume?" he shook their hands. "I'm Dr. Gregory Coldwell, I'm in charge of this hospital. Our security team has already searched the building and the neighborhood but has found nothing. We questioned the guards who were on duty this night. They haven't seen anything unusual. It's like Dr. Eddie is Houdini. I assure you, we'll find him," said Dr. Coldwell confidently.

"Have you searched Dr. Eddie's room?" asked Booth coldly.

"Not yet, we tried to figure out how he escaped," the man said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine, then we'll do it," Booth replied and started searching Zack's wardrobe.

"Booth, look," said Brennan starring at the display of Zack's computer.

She looked through resent files and found a note that ran: "I want you, I want you, Irene, I want you." The picture of the girl was placed under the note.

"Son of the bitch!" Booth hit his fist against the wall so hard that his knuckles became white. Brennan looked at him astonished. It was impossible for Zack to kidnap the girl.

"Booth, it isn't him. He won't do her any harm. Somebody tries to put him wrong. He is too smart to leave such a message. He would have deleted it!" Brennan was trying to protect her former student.

"Bones, face the truth. The guy is psychologically unstable. He is subjected to believe in delusions. He is a murderer and he escaped this night. It is nearly 11:45 a.m. and nobody ransomed you. Are these enough reasons for you to believe?" It was the first time Booth shouted at her.

"You are wrong, Booth. You make a fine mistake if you think that," Bones spoke in low voice. She shook her head and left the room feeling uncontrollable weakness.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Irene's fear rose up with each passing minute. The panic got inside her, into her body and in her lungs. She felt she was suffocating. She wheezed air and started coughing. She already knew that it was an asthmatic assault. The girl began to scream and hammer on the lid of the coffin but all her efforts were in vain. It didn't open. She cried bitterly and couldn't stop coughing. The girl understood that she had to calm down, to stop the hysteric and to think.

"Stop it! Stop it! What would Brennan do in such situation? Mom, please, help me. What would you do? Tell me what to do!" the teen was trying to convince herself to think calm about the situation.

She heard her hard breathing. The air got in and out with a wheeze but it helped her to focus on details and not to think about silence and darkness she was in. Irene groped the smooth fabric on the lid. A bright idea came to her mind. She wanted to make sure that she was buried alive. The girl found a small sharp bone and tore the fabric on the lid and at the bottom of the coffin, after that she knocked at both sides. She squealed with delight because two sounds were extremely different. Irene tried to lift the lid again but it didn't give way, though the kid heard vague sound as if the lid tapped against something. She lifted it and made it fall again to be sure that the sound wasn't a hallucination. The sound repeated. The girl lifted the lid with one hand and with the other she started searching for spacing between the lid and the coffin. She found one thought it was so small that even her delicate fingers couldn't pass through it.

"Fine. Something is holding it. If it is a hook I can open it," the mind was telling her.

Irene found a bone small enough to get through the gap. She tried for 15 minutes to open the coffin and finally the lid yielded and she sat up. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness saw a room without any windows. Her coffin was placed on a huge stone and it seemed that no other objects were in here. The girl sat for awhile wheezing in and out. Her head was in swim but she decided to explore the room. The girl got out of the coffin and stretched herself standing on the floor. Suddenly she heard a moan. The sound came from the opposite part of the room. Irene froze, cautiously she picked up the biggest bone – Femur from the coffin and gripped it as a bat and followed the sound. It was too dark to see anything.

"Who are you?" the girl shouted gripping the bone tightly. Body moaned as if someone wanted to speak with his mouth sealed. She came closely and touched the man. The kid groped for his face and unstuck adhesive tape from his mouth.

The person breathed deeply and spoke: "Can you untie my hands, please. I can't stand the pain anymore." He hissed with pain. His voice sounded too familiar.

"Zack? Is it you?"

"Yes, how'd you know my name?" he asked.

"It's me Irene."

"Irene? What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same."

"Please, help me," he cried in pain.

Zack was nearly hanged by his hands. His toes barely touched the ground. The arms were holding all his weight and there was no wall or anything else to lean to. Irene tried to untie him but she couldn't reach his hands even when she stood on tiptoe.

"I can't reach your hands. I try to find something to stand higher."

She went fast to the stone to carry the coffin closer to Zack. It wasn't that easy to do. The wood it was made of weighed more than 50 kg. The girl pushed the coffin on the floor and further towards Dr. Eddie. She stood up on the lid of the coffin and tried the ropes.

"I can't untie the ropes. Knot is too tight," she said anxiously.

"Irene, please, try. Try them…" the pain was uncontrollable. Zack whined like a baby.

"Hold on," the girl replied. She remembered about her glasses which were on her nose all the time. She smashed it against the coffin and took a piece of glass. The rope was hard to cut nevertheless within 45 minutes Zack fell on the floor. He was shaking. His muscles were aching. He was happy to lie on the cold floor.

"Thank you…" was all he said.

"Do you know where are we?" the teen asked looking blindly into the darkness.

"No," he replied in a weak voice.

"I saw the man. He dragged me off the car, I felt strong pain in my neck and then I woke up in that damn coffin," Irene told her story.

"I remember taking painkillers and I blacked out," Zack explained.

"What are we going to do now?" the kid asked.

"I'll rest here for awhile and you can search the room. If it is a room it definitely must have a door," he concluded.

Irene stood up and went cautiously stretching her hands like a blind man going along the room.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Brennan and Booth checked everything that may give them any hint on finding the girl. The time passed but nobody called to hold Brennan to ransom. Angela was working with Zack's computer but turned out with nothing. Brennan was losing hope with every minute. She found a photo of herself and the girl laughing. Booth took that picture when they went together with Parker and Irene to the Zoo. It was fun to see kids playing and laughing.

Booth came into Brennan's office.

"I asked almost everyone from the dance-party and every psycho at the hospital. Nothing," he said sitting on the table.

"Thanks, Booth," replied Bones putting the picture away.

Agent Booth took it gently: "Oh, I remember the day. It was cool. Especially when Parker dropped ice-cream on your jeans."

"Yeah, and you tried to wash it away with soda. It was really stupid," told Brennan shaking away the memory.

"We'll find her, Bones. I promise."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Irene, have you found the door?" Zack asked standing up slowly.

"Yes, here is a staircase and the door," girl's voice replied from afar.

"Can you open it?"

"If I could I wouldn't be talking to you, silly. What the hell is this place?"

"Maybe a cellar?" Zack answered trying to climb the stairs. "Irene, look up. Can you see it?"

"See what?" she repeated.

"Small red lights right above our heads."

"Yes, what are they?"

"I don't know," he said starring at the ceiling.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Booth entered Bones apartment. It was silent. Two days passed no news on Irene or Zack. They vanished. Nobody called to hold Bones to ransom. Booth interrogated almost everyone and examined almost everything. Brennan sat on the couch.

"Hi, I brought you dinner," her partner said and put the bag on the coffee table.

"Thank you, I'm not hungry," she answered. Booth didn't know what to say. He kept silent looking at her face as if she knew the answer.

"I don't understand. Why somebody kidnapped her and didn't call me to ask for money or anything? I feel as if my parents left me again. What should I do? Is she dead or alive? Why did Zack take her if it was really him?" her voice became stronger and stronger and the last question she nearly screamed in Booth's ear. "Why did I force her to go to that damn party? She didn't want to go!"

Booth hugged her and pulled her closer to his chest. She sobbed. These two days she worked hard to find any clues. She hasn't slept for 48 hours and now she felt how tired she was. Booth held her whispering soothing words, rocking her, trying to calm her down. A speck of light attracted his attention. He stood up, went to the book-shelves and retrieved a tiny camera which was placed right above the pile of books.

"Bones, is it yours?" agent Booth asked giving the small object to Dr. Brennan.

"No, where did you find it?"

"Come on, let's search the place."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The man sat at the table watching different screens which broadcasted the cellar with two guinea pigs in it, Brennan's office, which was empty and Brennan's apartment. It was a great reality show. Two victims in the cellar were trying hard to get out of it. He watched them make various devices to open the door, to climb to the ceiling. They did everything in the darkness but the man saw clearly with all the night-vision cameras. He liked technological progress very much. He was the god who watched his creations. He was not satisfied with the results but this was an unusual experiment for him, because other pigs were mentally ill people. These three victims he chose were normal and even brilliant persons, but they behaved the same as the others.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The girl coughed and coughed. The wheezing sound was permanent. She sat on the ground, her back pressed to the stone wall. The girl was wrapped in fabric from the coffin but she was still shivering.

"It's so cold in here," Irene said between her coughing.

"We're underground," Zack replied tired of that coughing sound, tired of his helplessness, tired of many hours spent in pain. His hands were aching like hell all the time he was here.

The girl stood up and looked at the ceiling. "You, whoever you are,.. (wheeze) Fucking coward… (wheeze), too fuckingly shy to kill me… (wheeze)." Her knees buckled, she fell on the ground. She wanted this to stop, to stop pumping stuffed air into her lungs, to lose consciousness. Her eyes goggled because of the high blood pressure. Her veins were dark blue because of the oxygen she couldn't breathe. She was suffocating but her mind was as clear as it usually was.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Booth, Brennan and her team were at the Jeffersonian. They found more cameras in her office. Hodgins did various tests to find any strange particles on them. Angela tried to find the signal but there wasn't one. Whoever did this he's already disconnected the equipment.

"Ok, let's think. Who could place all that stuff in your apartment and into your office and you didn't notice anything?" Booth asked trying to analyze the situation.

"It could be anyone who works here, you or Cam, or Angela…" Bones said

"I didn't do it and I'm pretty sure nobody of us would do such a thing," Cam replied looking at Brennan.

"Excuse me, but Zack also helped us when we were investigating the Gormogon case and it turned out that he was his student," Brennan interrupted.

"Bones, Zack is missing too. It could be him but nobody's seen him here. Observation cameras also didn't show him… by gosh! Observation cameras!" Booth looked at Cam. "Cam, I need all the tapes you have that were recorded four or five days ago."

Cam brought the CDs and put them on the table. Booth gave each member of the team a CD and asked them to watch every second on them and tell him if they find anything unusual. Hodgins ran into Brennan's office within an hour and asked everybody to watch a strange man on the CD.

"Oh my God!" Brennan and Booth said at the same time.

"It's Dr. Coldwell, the one who was in charge of Zack's prison hospital!" Brennan exclaimed.

**Coldwell's apartment**

Booth, Brennan and FBI team entered the apartment. Dr. Coldwell was long gone but his study was larded with equipment. Computers, cameras, various displays, CDs and files were all over the room. One wall was covered with pictures of Dr. Brennan, Dr. Eddie and Irene. Booth found papers where this psycho wrote down his research. Three displays showed Zack and the girl. The picture was blurred because cameras broadcasted in infrared rays.

"Where are they?" Bones cried.

FBI team searched the house and found the cellar. They opened the door, took out Zack and the girl. She was unconscious. They both looked terrible because of exhaustion, lack of water and lack of fresh air.

**The next day, ****Booth's SUV **

"How is she?" Booth asked driving down the avenue.

"She had an asthma assault, dehydration but she is as always her sarcastic self," replied Brennan.

"We'll find him, Bones. Everything will be all right," Booth assured his partner.

"This bastard did a research on human behavior and he chose us as guinea pigs! He's sick. We were not the first of his crazy experiments. Bones that we found in the coffin were the bones of a sick teenage girl, his patient. There are plenty of other CDs of people whom he tortured in that cellar to understand what that we're human?" Bones said nervously not understanding the stupid motives of Doctor Evil.

"He's a sick bastard, I agree with you. Now you have to take care of that girl. It's all you can do," he answered calmly. "Ok, Bones, get out. Let's see our curly-head."

They stepped off the car and went to the hospital.


End file.
